Les feux du désir
by kaory
Summary: YAOI. A la suite d'un malentendu, Duo se fait kidnapper afin de satisfaire les désirs d'un prince russe en visite forcé en Angleterre. Rencontre explosive entre Heero et Duo où Duo connaîtra pas mal d'aventures avant que l'amour ne le frappe et l'empo
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Kaory/Johanna

Mail : 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas encore mais j'ai envoyé une lettre au père noël pour avoir Heero et Duo et comme j'y crois…

Couples : pour l'instant 34

Remarque : J'aurai pu mettre cette fic dans la section fic originale mais je ne vois que mes petits g-boys danc cette fic et en admettant que je chance de prénoms vous les aurez reconnus tout de suite.

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**1/42**

Londres, 1844

Une nouvelle pluie menaçait, mais Duo Maxwell ne se souciait nullement des lourds nuages gris qui s'entassaient au-dessus de sa tête. L'air absent, il cueillait des roses dans le petit jardin, minuscule héritage de sa mère qui adorait les fleurs et que Duo était le seul à entretenir. Il voulait faire deux bouquets : un rouge pour sa chambre et un jaune pour son frère Quatre qui aimait aussi les fleurs mais ne savait pas les soigner. Solo était absent, probablement en train de s'amuser avec une bande de jeunes fous de son âge. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de fleurs pour une chambre où il ne dormait que rarement. Quant à son père, Zeck, il n'aimait pas les roses.

-Apporte-moi des lis, des iris ou des marguerites sauvages, mais pas de roses.

Duo se pliait, sans broncher, à cette exigence.

Et, tous les matins, un valet était chargé de rapporter des marguerites sauvages pour le comte Maxwell, une fleur difficile à trouver quand on habitait en ville.

-Tu es un bon garçon Duo ta mère serait fière de toi, se plaisait à répéter son père.

Il acceptait le compliment comme un dû, sans toutefois courir après les louanges. Loin de là. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avant tout pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Il aimait être indispensable et l'était bel et bien. Si Zeck Maxwell était le chef de famille, c'était son dernier fils qui tenait la maison, le plus grand, Solo aimait sortir et s'amuser et Quatre se passionnait pour la musique. Tous s'en remettaient à Duo, qu'il s'agisse de Holden House, leur demeure londonienne, située sur Cavendish Square, ou de Brockley Hall, leur propriété à la campagne. N'ayant pas eu la chance d'avoir une fille, sa mère lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour gérer une maison, étant le dernier il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il s'improvisait donc tour à tour Hôte et régisseur, réglait les problèmes domestiques et de métayage, de sorte que le comte, dégagé de tout souci, pouvait consacrer tout son temps à la politique, sa passion.

-Bonjours, Duo, on prend notre petit déjeuner ensemble ?

Duo releva la tête et aperçut Quatre appuyé à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

-Je l'ai déjà pris, depuis longtemps, cria-t-il.

-Juste un café alors ? Insista Quatre. Je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle.

Duo acquiesça un sourire et, regagna la maison. Il avait attendu patiemment le réveil de son frère : il voulait, lui aussi, lui parler. Sans doute avaient-ils tous les deux les même préoccupations à l'esprit car la veille au soir, le comte les avaient convoqués dans son bureau, à tour de rôle, pour la même raison : Lord Trowa Barton.

L'innocent Quatre avait eu le coup de foudre pour Lord Barton, un jeune homme mystérieux, de belle prestance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au début de la saison des bals Quatre devait à cette occasion faire la cour, sur ordre de son père, à la fille d'un des hommes influent dans la politique : Lady Dorothy. Mais le garçon n'avait eu yeux que pour Trowa et ils ne s'étaient pas quitté de la saison. Follement épris l'un de l'autre, sous l'emprise de cette émotion universelle qui fait des personnes les plus sensées les pires imbéciles. Le comte Maxwell n'avait rien contre le fait que son fils s'intéressa à un homme, lui même se faisait plaisir de temps en temps et puis c'était chose courante dans leur milieu mais avec discrétion. Hors son fils commençait à s'afficher ouvertement et cela le mécontentait grandement dérangeant son projet de mariage avec la fille du Duc Rockefeler.

Pour Duo ce genre de sentiment était tout simplement ridicule et illusoire. Il ne comprenait que deux hommes puissent être attirés à ce point là, il c'était douté que certains noble pratiquaient ce genre « activités » mais Duo avait préféré l'ignorer. Il pensait donc que son frère, qui est un jeune homme censé, ouvrirait les yeux et qu'il verrait que cette relation n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une attirance physique envers ce Barton. C'est ce qu'il c'était dit jusqu'à la veille au soir.

Dans le hall, plusieurs domestiques se précipitèrent pour prendre ses ordres : il fallait monter la plateau du déjeuner chez Quatre, déposer le courrier dans son bureau, rappeler au comte son rendez-vous avec Lord Noventa, envoyer deux femmes de chambre ranger le bureau du comte, qui était comme d'habitude dans un désordre épouvantable, et monter deux vases au premier étage. Il ferait les bouquets en bavardant avec son frère.

Si Duo avait eu une moindre conscience de ses devoirs, il aurait fuit Quatre comme la peste. Toutefois, éviter cet entretien lui semblait impossible. Bien sûr, il ignorait encore ce qu'il allait dire à son frère, mais il tenait à ne pas décevoir son père, qui lui avait demandé de le raisonner.

-Il n'écoutera que toi, Duo, lui avait-il dit la veille au soir. Tâche de lui faire comprendre que je ne parle pas à la légère. Il est hors de question que le nom des Maxwell soit associé à un scandale. Il se mariera avec Lady Dorothy et pour cela il doit cesser toute relation avec ce jeune homme.

Il lui avait exposé les faits, soucieux de justifier devant son plus jeune fils la décision qu'il prenait.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me montrer autoritaire. Je te laisse généralement ce soin, Duo.

Ils eurent un sourire entendu. Il savait, en effet, faire preuve d'autorité lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient, ce qui était heureusement rare.

Zeck Maxwell poursuivit :

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous dicter votre conduite. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je veux, moi, que mes fils soient heureux tout en ne traînant pas le nom des Maxwell dans la boue.

-Tu es très compréhensif.

-J'aime à le croire.

C'était vrai. Il ne s'immisçait pas dans la vie de ses enfants, ce qui ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il s'en désintéressait. Loin de là. Mais si l'un d'eux avait des ennuis – ou pour être plus précis, quand Solo avait eu des ennuis – il laissait à Duo le soin de régler la situation. Tous comptaient sur lui pour aplanir les difficultés à croire qu'il était l'aîné ou le père dans cette famille. Parfois toutes ces responsabilités lui pesaient mais pour rien au monde il n'irait s'en plaindre, c'était son devoir.

-Je te le demande, Duo, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Je sais bien que Quatre s'imagine être amoureux de cet individu. Et sans doute l'est-il. Mais cela ne fait aucune différence. Je sais de source sûre que Barton n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être. Il n'a pas un sou, son père ayant dilapidé tout leur héritage avant de mourir. Et que répond Quatre ? « Peu importe, s'il le faut, je m'enfuirai avec Trowa. » Quelle stupidit !

-Il ajouta d'un ton plus calme mais où perçait de l'inquiétude :

-Tu ne le crois pas capable d'une bêtise, n'est-ce pas, Duo ?

-Bien sûr que non, père. Il est bouleversé. C'est simplement un moyen d'apaiser son chagrin et se déception.

Quatre était allée se coucher en larmes. Sa peine avait attristé Duo mais il était trop sensé pour donner à tout cela des proportions tragiques. Désormais, tout était simple. Quatre ne pouvait pas vivre avec Lord Barton. Il fallait le lui faire comprendre et qu'il l'accepte pour le bien de la famille.

Après un léger coup à la porte, il entra chez son frère. Il était assis devant son piano, songeur. Quatre était beau, malgré la tristesse qui assombrissait ses traits. Rien ne pouvait porter atteinte à la beauté de Quatre qui ressemblait à un ange.

Duo ne ressemblait ni à ses frères, ni à son père. Solo et Quatre étaient blonds aux yeux couleur turquoise, Solo avait le visage plus dur alors que celui de Quatre était plus doux presque efféminé. Ils avaient hérité de la beauté classique de leur père. Duo, lui avait tout pris de sa mère, des yeux mauves et de long cheveux brun avec des reflets doré, sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'il les porte long alors que ses frères aînés les avaient courts, il ne se trouvait pas beau mais il l'était bel et bien.

Les domestiques prétendaient que le regard de Duo s'allumait d'une lueur impie quand il était en colère. C'était faux. Mais l'éclat de ses grands yeux améthyste devenait alors presque insoutenable.

La personnalité de Duo se complétait avec sa beauté. Il était intelligent, chaleureux et d'une grande générosité. Solo aimait le taquiner en lui disant que ses nombreux talents auraient été mieux employés si il s'était destiné au théâtre. Sa remarquable faculté d'adaptation lui permettait d'affronter toutes les situations, qu'il s'agisse de diriger ou d'obéir. Solo n'était pas loin de la vérité, car si sa mère était encore en vie Duo se serait consacré au théâtre sa deuxième passion.

Son père l'encourageait à trouver une femme, sans grande conviction, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Son père avait besoin de lui, Quatre également, ainsi que Solo qui, pour l'instant, préférait se décharger sur lui des responsabilités que le statut d'héritier du comte Maxwell faisait peser sur lui.

Croisant le regard de son frère, Quatre soupira et se dirigea vers le canapé où était assis Duo.

-Eh bien, Duo, père t'a-t-il parl ?

Les yeux emplis de larmes, Quatre paraissait au comble du désarroi. Un désarroi auquel Duo compatissait mais qui lui demeurait étranger car l'amour lui semblait une inclination bien ridicule. Encore plus entre hommes.

-Je sais, Quatre. Maintenant que tu as pleuré un bon coup, il faut te ressaisir. Plus de larmes, s'il te plaît.

Il ne voulait pas se montrer sans cœur et aurait réellement voulu réconforter Quatre. Il lui semblait que lorsqu'on avait épuisé toutes les ressources en vain, il ne restait plus qu'à renoncer et à prendre les choses du bon côté. Inutile de se cogner la tête contre les murs…

Quatre pivota sur le canapé faisant face à son frère.

-Facile à dire Duo. Ce n'est pas l'homme de ta vie que père a viré. Je n'ai pas demandé à tomber amoureux d'un homme, mais voilà ça c'est fait et je compte vivre avec lui.

-Vivre avec lui ?

-Trowa m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui, nous avons la même passion pour la musique et j'ai dit oui.

-Je vois.

-Oh, je t'en prie, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Ne me traite pas comme une domestique qui vient de te déplaire.

La violence de cette réaction surpris Duo. Mon Dieu, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de se montrer supérieur à l'égard de son frère.

-Pardonne-moi, Quatre, dit-il avec sincérité. Je ne me suis jamais trouvé confronté à ce genre de situation et j'ai du mal à comprendre…

-N'as-tu jamais été amoureux ? Que ce soit avec un fille ou un garçon ? S'enquit Quatre avec espoir.

Seul Duo pouvait persuader son père de changer d'avis, mais si il ne saisissait pas l'enjeu…

-En toute honnêteté, Quatre, je ne crois pas à… Enfin je veux dire…

Le regard suppliant de son frère rendait sa tâche bien difficile. L'arrivée d'une femme de chambre avec le plateau du petit déjeuner l'interrompit à temps pour lui éviter de blesser la sensibilité de Quatre. Il était sur le point de déclarer que pour sa part, il s'estimait heureux de faire partie de ces hommes qui ne croyaient pas en l'amour que ce soit chez les femmes comme chez les hommes d'ailleurs. A ses yeux, il s'agissait d'un sentiment sot et inutile, qui vous fait vainement passer de l'exaltation aux affres de désespoir. Et la preuve qu'il avait raison, c'était bien l'état de Quatre ce matin ! Ce n'était pas là le genre de discours que Quatre souhaitait entendre. Il voulait qu'on compatisse à sa peine, non qu'on le ridiculise.

Duo prit la tasse de café que la domestique lui tendait et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre. Il attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur la femme de chambre pour se retourner vers son frère. Quatre n'avait pas fait un geste vers le plateau.

-Il y a eu une jeune fille qui me plaisait, dit-il, non sans amertume en se remémorant la jeune lady dont la beauté l'avait émue. Nous nous sommes vus pendant une saison entière mais les rares fois où elle m'a adressée la parole, son regard me traversait comme si je n'étais pas là. Elle dansait avec les plus beaux garçons et surtout les plus riches.

-Tu étais malheureux alors ?

-Non, vraiment, non. Vois-tu j'étais réaliste. Cette lady était beaucoup trop belle pour s'intéresser à moi, je représentais un excellent parti mais pas assez pour elle, et cela m'importait donc peu.

-Alors, tu n'étais pas vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Duo hésita, puis secoua la tête.

-L'amour, Quatre, est un sentiment qui naît et disparaît avec une remarquable régularité.

-N'as tu jamais été attiré même par un garçon ? demanda Quatre plein d'espoir.

Duo le regarda surpris.

-Non ! Je ne m'imagine même pas une relation de ce genre ! Ecoute Quatre, ce n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressens juste un caprice, tu n'es pas assez mur pour savoir ce qu'est le véritable amour.

-Et toi, qui est plus jeune que moi, tu l'es ?

-Oui ! Non ! Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Oh, Duo, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? J'aime Trowa.

Cette fois Duo ne pouvait plus reculer. Il devait assener à sa sœur la terrible vérité. De toute évidence, Quatre n'avait pas compris le sermon de son père.

-Lord Barton est un profiteur. Son père a perdu son héritage au jeu et hypothéqué ses domaines avant de se donner la mort. Pour se remettre à flot, il lui faut une personne naïve, car aucun parent ne voudra marier sa fille avec un homme qui n'a aucune richesse. Et cette personne naïve c'est toi Quatre.

-Il n'est en rien responsable de ce qui lui arrive, c'est son père qui l'a mis sur la paille, il m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour mon argent. Je n'en crois rien. Je ne le croirai jamais.

-Père ne mentirait pas sur un sujet pareil. Si lord Barton se défend de ses véritables intentions, c'est lui qui ment. Réveille toi Quatre ! C'est un homme tout de même, vous ne pourrez pas vivre librement les gens vous rejetteront.

-Peu importe. Je vivrais tout de même avec lui.

-Je ne te le permettrai pas, répliqua Duo avec fermeté. Père est sérieux. Il te déshéritera. Trowa et toi n'aurez pas un sou. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie à cause de ce vaurien.

-Oh, pourquoi ai-je cru que tu pourrais m'aider ? s'écria Quatre. Tu es plus jeune que moi. Tu ne comprends rien. Et comment le pourrais tu ? Tu vis enfermé dans cette demeure sortant peu et obéissant à notre père comme un chien, tu n'es qu'un vieux pruneau desséch !

Les deux frères retinrent une exclamation de surprise.

-Non, Duo, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Trop tard. Le mal était fait.

-Je sais, Quatre.

Duo s'efforça de sourire. En vain.

Une domestique entra avec les deux vases qu'il avait réclamés.

-Portez-les dans ma chambre, dit Duo en se levant.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta.

-Je crois préférable de ne plus évoquer ce sujet entre nous pendant quelque temps. Je ne veux que ton bien, mais tu refuses de le voir.

attristé, Quatre le suivit. Il n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi douloureuse sur le visage de son frère. Il lui fallait réparer cette méchanceté involontaire. Il n'était plus question de Trowa pour l'instant. Il entra dans la chambre de son frère, ignorant la présence de Quatre, celui-ci arrangeait les fleurs dans les vases de porcelaine chinoise.

-Tu n'est pas l'esclave de père, ni desséché, s'écria enfin Quatre.

Duo lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil.

-Mais je suis toujours un laideron ?

Duo avait toujours cru être moche, sans importance, face à ses deux frères aînés que l'ont comparait à des anges, Duo avait toujours eu l'impression d'être le vilain petit canard de la famille. Faut dire que son entourage ne disait rien pour le contredire. Un personne lui avait même dis qu'en plus d'être moche il était insipide, dur et insignifiant et l'avait toujours cru l'être.

-Non, tu n'est pas laid Duo loin de là, et puis tu as tellement de responsabilité ici tout le monde repose sur toi bien que tu soit le dernier.

Duo sourit.

-Je suis devenu ainsi à la mort de mère, je lui ai fais la promesse de m'occuper de vous.

-Oui mais tu n'aurais pas dû, père aurais pu engager une gouvernante pour s'occuper de cette demeure et de nous. Père à été égoïste ne pensant qu'à lui et à sa politique, dit Quatre furieux.

Quatre s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt mais il était dans une telle détresse qu'il n'avait pas songé à son petit frère. Duo avait toujours été très proche de sa mère une complicité que Quatre leur enviait parfois bien que leur mère les aima tous. C'est pour cela qu'à sa mort la maisonnée avait pris l'habitude de venir prendre conseil chez Duo qui, auparavant, accompagnait sa mère dans toutes ses démarches.

-Ne lui en veut pas Quatre, je ne me plaint pas du tout, cela me fait plaisir de m'occuper de vous.

Quatre acquiesça sans cesser d'aller et venir dans la pièce. Cela ne suffisait pas. Duo avait souri, certes, mais d'un air douloureux, meurtri. Comme il s'en voulait d'avoir prononcé ces mots horribles ! Si seulement il avait le sang-froid de Duo ! Duo ne disait jamais des choses qu'il ne pensait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La voiture qui s'immobilisait devant la maison lui était familière.

-Père attend Lord Noventa ?

-Oui. Il vient d'arriver ?

Quatre hocha la tête.

-Ce vieux grigou pontifiant et vicieux ne m'a jamais plu. Tu te souviens, quand nous étions petits, du jour où tu lui as versé un broc d'eau sur la tête parce qu'il regardait solo d'un air lubrique ? J'ai tellement ri, nous étions si complice aussi…

Quatre s'interrompit. Une lueur espiègle éclairait soudain le regard de son frère. Depuis des années, il ne lui avait plus vu tant d'intrépidité.

-Attends un peu !

Duo se dirigea vers la fenêtre, un broc à la main. Un laquais en livrée aidait lord Nova à descendre de voiture.

-Duo, non… Dit Quatre, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Père était dans une colère noire la dernière fois. Nous avons reçu une fessée mémorable malgré notre explication, rappelle-toi.

En silence, Duo attendait son moment. L'innocent (pas si innocent que ça, ce pervers) lord Noventa se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée, juste sous la fenêtre de la chambre. D'un mouvement agile, il renversa le contenu du broc sur lui, puis recula vivement.

-Mon Dieu, as-tu vu sa tête ? fit-il en éclatant de rire. On dirait un poisson mort.

Quatre riait tellement qu'il était incapable de répondre. Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-Que vas-tu dire à père ? Il va être furieux.

-Indubitablement. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui promettrai de renvoyer la servante responsable de cette déplorable maladresse.

-Il ne te croira pas.

-Bien sûr que si ! Il ne s'occupe pas des domestiques. Maintenant, il faut que je descends accueillir lord Nova. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'égoutter dans le hall. Prie pour que je parvienne à garder mon sérieux devant lui grand frère.

Lord Duo Maxwell quitta la pièce, ayant réintégré le rôle dont il s'acquittait le mieux, celui de maître de maison accompli qu'il était. Il avait également réussi à apaiser la tension entre son frère et lui.


	2. chap 2

Auteur : Kaory/Johanna

Mail : 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas encore mais j'ai envoyé une lettre au père noël pour avoir Heero et Duo et comme j'y crois…

Couples : dans ce chapitre ? Personne

Remarque : Merci pour vos encouragements, ça me fais chaud au cœur.

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**2/42**

-Grand-mère, le voil !

Le jeune garçon entra en courant dans la pièce. Sans un regard pour sa grand-mère, il se précipita vers la fenêtre : un défilé d'élégantes voitures remontait rapidement la longue allée. Une minuscule goutte de sang perla sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordait sauvagement. Ses mains s'agrippaient au rebord de la fenêtre et dans ses yeux sombres écarquillés se lisait de la frayeur.

-Par nataku ! Que vais-je faire ? s'écria-t-il. Il va me battre, j'en suis sur.

Keiko Yuy Cudworth, la duchesse douairière d'Albermale, ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle était trop âgée pour prendre au sérieux ce genre de crise à la limite de l'hystérie. Cela ne rimait à rien. Son petit-fils aurait dû réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes avant de se couvrir de honte.

-Calme-toi, Wufei, dit-elle, impassible. Si ton frère te bat, ce dont je doute fort, tu n'auras rien de plus que ce que tu mérites. Il faudra bien que tu finisses par l'admettre.

Le prince Wufei se tourna vers la vieille dame, en se tordant convulsivement les mains.

-Mais il me tuera ! Vous ne le connaissez pas. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu en colère. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Et même s'il n'a pas l'intention de me tuer, je ne survivrai pas au sort qu'il me réserve.

Keiko Hésita. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Heero Alexandrov Yuy, quatre ans plus tôt, c'était un jeune homme au regard froid. Il avait alors seize ans et servait déjà dans l'armée russe comme son père jadis. C'était un jeune homme au regard froid. Certes, il était fort, suffisamment pour tuer à mains nues. Mais tuer son frère ? Jamais, quel que fût son méfait.

Keiko secoua la tête avec fermeté.

-Ton frère sera peut-être furieux, rien de plus normal après tout, mais pas au point de perdre la tête.

-Grand-mère, pourquoi refusez-vous de m'écouter ? Vous ne connaissez pas Heero comme moi. Vous ne l'avez guère vu qu'une demi-douzaine de fois et jamais très longtemps. Moi, je vis avec lui. C'est mon tuteur désormais. Je le connais mieux que quiconque.

-Tu vis chez moi depuis un an, lui rappela Keiko, et tu ne lui as pas écrit une seule ligne pendant ce temps.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'il aurait changé en l'espace d'une seule année ? Non, les hommes comme Heero ne changent pas. Il est russe…

-A demi japonais.

-Il a grandi en Russie.

-Comme toi et puis il voyage énormément. Il ne passe pas plus de six mois par ans en Russie, parfois moins.

-Seulement depuis qu'il a quitté l'armée.

Leurs avis différaient toujours quand il s'agissait de Heero. Son frère le décrivait comme un tyran, à l'instar du Tsar Nicolas. Keiko réfutait cette vision simpliste. Sa fille, Meiran, s'était occupée de l'éducation de ses fils, et  son influence avait heureusement contrebalancé celle de son mari, Vladimir Alexandrov. A la pensée de sa fille, morte aujourd'hui, Keiko repensa au parcours qu'elle avait due franchir pour arriver ici, en Angleterre sa nouvelle patrie.

Keiko vivait heureuse avec son mari et sa fille à peine âgée alors de quelques mois, mais le destin vint bouleverser sa vie. Son mari faisait partie d'un clan puissant au japon, trop puissant. Un clan ennemi fit irruption chez eux, tua toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la maison. Son mari réussi à sauver sa famille ainsi que quelques serviteurs mais il mourut en protégeant leur fuite. Keiko et sa fille furent séparées du reste de sa famille et durent se débrouiller seules tout en restant cachées car elles étaient recherchées. Elle put gagner assez d'argent pour prendre deux billets pour l'Angleterre. Mais arrivée dans sa nouvelle patrie elle constata que les asiatiques n'étaient pas très bien vus et dû se contenter de petits boulots ingrats, gagnant juste assez pour les nourrir et les loger. Puis le destin lui fit rencontrer son futur deuxième mari, Andrew Cudworth. Elle venait de trouver un travail comme couturière dans une boutique renommée lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent. Au début la confiance fut difficile à s'installer. La réputation des nobles avait précédé Andrew. Ceux-ci n'hésitaient pas à séduire de jeunes filles de sa condition, dans le but d'en faire leur maîtresse. Ces dernières devenaient à la longue des courtisanes. Mais Andrew était différent et il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il lui fit la cour comme il l'aurait fait pour une jeune fille de bonne famille. Keiko tomba sous le charme du noble et quelques mois plus tard ils se  marièrent à la plus grande consternation de la haute société. Il adopta aussi Meiran néanmoins Keiko insista pour que sa fille garde le nom de Yuy et sa fille en fit de même avec son mari Vladimir qui commença par refuser cette décision, mais devant la menace d'annulation de Meiran, il capitula étant trop amoureux de sa fiancée.

Keiko revint au présent.

-Je te conseille de te calmer, dit-elle. A mon avis, il n'appréciera pas plus que moi ta petite comédie.

Wufei jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La première voiture venait de s'immobiliser devant l'entrée de l'énorme manoir campagnard. Pris de panique, il se jeta aux pieds de sa grand-mère.

-Je vous en prie, grand-mère ! Vous devez lui parler. Il faut lui parler en ma faveur. Il se moque pas mal de ce que j'ai pu faire. Ce n'est pas un hypocrite. Mais il a dû changer ses plans pour venir me chercher. Il a toujours des projets, vous comprenez, il organise son emploi du temps à l'avance. Il peut vous dire où il sera, au jour près, l'année prochaine. Mais si l'on se met en travers de son chemin, il entre dans une rage folle. Vous lui avez demandé de venir et tout ce qu'il avait prévu est tombé à l'eau. Il faut m'aider.

Keiko comprit enfin à quoi rimait toute cette comédie.

« Il attend le dernier moment pour me mettre au pied du mur. »

C'était ingénieux. Naturellement Wufei Alexandrov Yuy était intelligent et rusé.

Il lui fallait donc apaiser la colère de l'ogre ? Et comment ? En passant sous silence ses écarts de conduites du jeune homme qui lui avait désobéi, ne voulant en faire qu'à sa tête, au mépris de toute convention. Wufei avait même refusé de rentrer en Russie, après que le dernier scandale en date eut éclaté. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison-là que Keiko avait écrit à Heero.

Elle regardait le ravissant visage si plein d'anxiété de son petit-fils. Sa fille Meiran était adorable et les Alexandrov très beaux. Elle n'était allée en Russie qu'une fois, à la mort de son gendre, Vladimir Alexandrov, pour aider sa fille. Elle avait alors fait la connaissance des trois enfants issus du premier mariage de Vladimir et de ses nombreux enfants illégitimes, tous d'une grande beauté. Bien sûr, c'étaient Wufei et Heero, ses uniques petits-enfants, qu'elle entourait de tendresse.

Keiko soupira. Décidément, Wufei le menait par le bout du nez. Il fallait qu'il quitte l'Angleterre en attendant que ses frasques les plus récentes fussent oubliées (ce dont elle doutait fortement). Ensuite, il pourrait revenir. Keiko aimait la compagnie du jeune homme ressemblant le plus à sa fille. La vie avec lui était parfois trop animée, mais du moins cela préservait de l'ennui !

-Va dans ta chambre, mon enfant, je lui parlerai. Mais attention, je ne te promets rien.

Wufei se releva d'un bond heureux et surtout soulagé.

-Merci grand-mère ! Et pardon pour tout le mal que je vous ai donne…

-Si ton frère est aussi difficile à vivre que tu le prétends, il vaut mieux sans doute que ce soit à moi que tu donnes du mal ! Laisse-moi maintenant, il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

Le prince sortit vivement. Il était temps. Une minute plus tard, le maître d'hôtel ouvrait la porte du salon, suivi de près par le prince Heero Alexandrov Yuy qui, se souciant peu de protocole, entra au moment où le domestique l'annonçait.

Son allure laissa Keiko interdite. Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Elle reconnut les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux d'un bleu sombre, cobalt, frangés de longs cils sombres. Mais si à seize ans il y avait encore quelque chose de juvénile en lui c'était maintenant, c'était un homme accompli. Sa beauté surpassait celle de son père qui avait été le plus bel homme qu'elle eût jamais vu.

Il traversa le salon d'une longue foulée, pour venir s'incliner devant sa grand-mère. Ses manières avaient gagné en courtoisie. Mais quel air impérieux ! Etait-ce bien là son petit-fils ?

Avec un large sourire, il saisit par les épaules et la souleva littéralement de son siège pour appliquer deux baisers sonores sur ses joues.

-Lâche-moi, baka, dit la duchesse en grimaçant. Un peu de respect pour mon âge, s'il te plaît !

Elle était offusquée. Quelle force ! Wufei n'avait pas tort de craindre son frère. S'il décidait de lui donner une correction, ce qu'il méritait…

-J'en suis au regret, répondit-il en russe.

-Epargne-moi ces sottises. Tu parles fort bien l'anglais et le japonais, je te prierai donc de t'exprimer dans ces langues tant que tu es sous mon toit.

Heero éclata d'un rire chaleureux et profond tout en serrant sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

-Je disais que j'étais désolé, babushka[1], mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé poursuivre, dit-il en laissant la duchesse se rasseoir. Vous êtes toujours aussi querelleuse. Vous m'avez manqué. Vous devriez venir vivre en Russie.

-Mes pauvres os ne supporteraient pas un seul de vos hivers, tu le sais bien.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra que je vienne plus souvent. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus, Babushka.

-Assieds-toi, Heero. J'ai mal à la nuque à force de lever la tête pour te regarder. Tu es en retard.

Quelque peu piquée, elle ne pouvait résister au plaisir de l'attaquer à son tour.

-Votre lettre a dû attendre le dégel de la Neva[2] avant que je la reçoive, répondit-il en approchant un siège pour prendre place à côté de la duchesse.

-Je sais. Je sais également que ton bateau est resté à quai pendant trois jours à Londres. Nous t'attendions hier.

-Après des semaines en mer, j'avais besoin d'un jour pour récupérer.

-Mon Dieu ! Je n'ai jamais entendu d'expression plus aimable pour expliquer qu'on a envie de prendre du bon temps. Etait-il ou elle joli ?

-Elle. Infiniment.

Si elle avait espéré le désarmer par sa franchise, elle faisait long feu. Ni rougeur, ni excuses, mais un simple sourire nonchalant. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, Heero ne cachait pas sa bisexualité, ni Wufei d'ailleurs. Selon sa tante Une qui correspondait régulièrement avec Keiko, Heero n'était jamais à court de conquêtes tous sexes confondus, des femmes mariées pour la plupart et de jeunes hommes tous subjugués par son charisme et son charme. Wufei avait raison. Le sermonner pour son inconduite aurait été pure hypocrisie de la part de son frère, ses frasques à lui se comptaient par centaines.

-Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au sujet  de ton frère ? S'enquit Keiko, profitant de sa bonne humeur.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas trop content de te savoir ici. Il semble craindre que tu ne lui en veuilles particulièrement d'avoir été obligé de venir le chercher.

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'avoue que votre lettre m'a contrarié. Ce n'était pas le moment de quitter la Russie. J'avais beaucoup à faire.

-Je suis navrée, Heero. Je ne t'aurais pas appelé à mon secours si cette femme n'avait pas fait une scène épouvantable en trouvant Wufei au lit avec son mari. Il y avait une centaine d'invités à cette réception et la moitié s'est précipitée au secours de la malheureuse en l'entendant pousser des hurlements hystériques. Ce baka de Wufei n'a pas eu le réflexe de se cacher sous les draps pour que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Au contraire, il a fait face à l'épouse outragée et nu en plus.

-Je déplore en effet que Wufei n'ait pas été plus discret surtout avec un homme marié, voyez-vous Babushka, les Alexandrov Yuy n'ont pas l'habitude de tenir compte de l'opinion publique. Mais mon frère a eu tort de vous désobéir.

-C'est un enfant têtu et fier. Il a simplement assumé ce qu'il avait fait, un autre trait que vous, les Alexandrov Yuy, avez en commun.

-Vous le défendez trop.

-Rassure-moi : tu n'as pas l'intention de le battre, j'espère ?

Heero parut stupéfait, puis éclata de rire.

-Qu'a-t-il donc raconté à mon sujet ?

Les joues de Keiko s'empourprèrent.

-Manifestement, des sottises, fit-elle d'un ton désagréable.

Il continuait de rire.

-Wufei n'a plus l'âge des fessées, même si j'ai envisagé un instant cette éventualité et dois-je vous rappelez grand-mère que nous pratiquons les arts martiaux depuis l'enfance, Wufei sait très bien se défendre. Non, je vais simplement le ramener à la maison et lui trouver une femme. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui le surveille de près, ce que je ne peux pas faire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce projet lui fasse plaisir, mon garçon. Il prétend ne pas être fait pour le mariage et que c'est toi, d'ailleurs, qui l'en a convaincu.

-Eh bien, peut-être changera-t-il d'avis en apprenant que j'ai l'intention de me marier d'ici à la fin de l'année.

-Es-tu sérieux, Heero ? Demanda Keiko, surprise.

-Parfaitement. Ce voyage en Angleterre m'a contraint à interrompre la cour que je fais à ma fiancée.

**A suivre**

[1] grand-mère en russe

[2] c'est un fleuve en Russie (74 km), émissaire du lac Ladoga qui arrose Leningrad et se jette dans le Golf de Finlande par un vaste delta. Chemin naval qui avait un gros inconvénient c'était d'attendre le dégel afin de le pratiquer.


	3. Les feux du désir chap3

Auteur : Kaory/Johanna

Mail : 

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : aucun dans ce chapitre

Remarque : Un grand merci pour vos review.

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

3/42

Duo, allongé sur son lit, était terrassé par un mal de crâne monumental. Après avoir donné ses ordres aux domestiques, il s'était retiré dans sa chambre, espérant qu'un peu de repos aiderait à atténuer sa migraine. Sans doute avait-il trop bu de champagne la veille durant à la soirée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool et refusait généralement les coupes qu'on lui présentait, plus encore lorsque c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'organisation.

Lucie, une femme de chambre, rangeait les vêtements que Duo avait éparpillé en se déshabillant la veille. Le plateau du petit déjeuner était resté intact, chose des plus surprenant venant d'un gourmand comme Duo, mais la seule idée de manger lui donnait la nausée.

Il poussa un long soupir. Par chance, la soirée organisée par son père pour des raisons toute politique, avait été un succès. Solo lui-même avait daigné y faire une apparition alors que ce genre de soirée ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Non, la soirée n'était pas à incriminer. La cause de sa migraine était dû à Quatre et au message que son domestique avait transmis au moment où les invités commençaient à arriver : puisque Trowa n'avait pas été convié, il resterait dans sa chambre.

Incroyable ! Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur conversation sans que Quatre laissât échapper un mot de protestions, un soupir, une larme. Duo avait cru en toute sincérité que Quatre acceptait la décision de leur père. Il était même fier de la dignité dont faisait preuve son frère dans cette déplorable affaire. Mais ce message inattendu montrait trop bien que Quatre n'avait nullement oublié Trowa, même si, en apparence, il ne déprimait plus. Duo ne savait plus que penser de cette nouvelle attitude.

Inutile de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal.

Un coup frappé à la porte le fit grimacer de douleur. Quatre entra, habillé pour sortir. Quatre sortait ?

-Martin m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, Duo.

Il ne s'excusait nullement de son absence à la soirée et, dans son regard, ne se lisait aucune trace de culpabilité. Après tout le mal que Duo s'était donné pour inviter les meilleurs partis de la haute société, dans l'espoir que l'une d'entre elles plairait à Quatre !

-J'ai sans doute un peu trop bu hier soir, répondit Duo. Rien de bien grave. Je serais rétabli cet après-midi.

-Tant mieux.

Quatre semblait distrait.

Pourquoi ?

Et où allait-il ?

Duo n'était pas en état de remettre sur le tapis le sujet délicat que constituait lord Barton, mais il lui fallait savoir où son frère se rendait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu sors ?

-Oui.

-Demande à John de te conduire. Henry est malade depuis hier.

-C'est…C'est inutile, Duo. Je vais marcher un peu.

-Marcher ? Répéta Duo, interdit.

-Il fait très doux ce matin… Un temps idéal pour se promener.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué. Je fais rarement attention au temps.

Une promenade à pied ! Quatre ne marchait jamais, surtout lorsque les rues étaient bondées, se sentant oppressé dans la foule. Et à quoi rimaient cette hésitation, ces bredouillements ?

-Vers quelle heure reviens-tu ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, fit Quatre, évasif. Il se peut que j'aille jusqu'à Régent Street, Histoire de faire les magasins de musiques avant que la foule ne soit trop dense. C'est tellement désagréable entre deux heures et quatre heures.

Duo resta sans voix. Quatre en profita pour s'esquiver et la porte se referma sur lui. Soudain, le regard de Duo flamboya. Une horrible pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit, chassant instantanément sa migraine.

Quatre avait-il à ce point perdu la tête ?

Tout tendait à le prouver : son comportement inhabituel, ce besoin subit de sortir « marcher », quelle excuse maladroite ! Et de « faire peut-être les magasins » sans voiture ! C'était encore plus absurde ! Il allait donc retrouver Trowa. Ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir.

-Lucie !

La femme de chambre aux cheveux roux surgit instantanément sur le pas de la porte.

-Lord Duo ?

-Vite, rappelle mon frère !

Alarmée par la tension qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix de son maître, Lucie se précipita et rattrapa lord Quatre au milieu de l'escalier. Ils regagnèrent tous deux la chambre de Duo.

-Oui Duo ?

Cette fois Duo en était sur : il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de Quatre, dont le regard le fuyait obstinément. Mon Dieux, comment l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ?

-Soit gentil, Quatre, veux-tu bien t'occuper du menu de ce soir avec Cook ? Je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de prendre une décision.

Quatre sourit, de toute évidence soulagé.

-Bien sûr, Duo.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Etonnée, Lucie se tourna vers son maître.

-Ne venez-vous pas déj ?

Duo se leva d'un bond.

-Oui, oui, mais descendre à la cuisine le retardera de quelques minutes, ce qui me donne du temps. J'espère que Cook ne répondra pas qu'on a déjà décidé du menu du dîner, sinon mes efforts tombent à l'eau.

-Je ne comprends pas lord Duo.

-Naturellement. Comment pourrais-tu deviner ? Il faut à tout prix que j'empêche cette tragédie. Mon frère à l'intention de s'enfuir avec lord Barton.

La bouche de Lucie s'ouvrit toute grande.

Les bavardages du personnel colportaient une histoire à propos de lord Quatre et du jeune lord Barton et les domestiques avaient entendu le Comte menacer de déshériter son fils, mais Lucie ne se doutait pas que la situation était aussi grave.

-Ne devriez-vous pas l'empêcher de sortir, maître ?

-Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de sortir si je n'ai pas la preuve qu'il à l'intention de s'enfuir avec Trowa, répliqua Duo avec impatience. Quatre remettrait sa fuite à un autre jour. Quoi de plus facile que de saisir une autres occasion pour se glisser, comme si de rien n'était, hors de la maison ? Je ne peux tout de même pas l'enfermer à clé nuit et jour dans sa chambre. Je te signale que Quatre est mon grand frère, il est sensé avoir plus d'autorité et de raison sur moi et non le contraire.

Duo regarda un moment Lucie qui se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de son jeune maître.

-Vite, passe-moi ta robe, Lucie. Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi.

Lucie ôta rapidement son uniforme de coton noir. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Mais quand elle vit Duo se déshabiller aussi, elle devint rouge comme une tomate. Son maître avait un beau corps en plus de son charme mais Lucie ne se sentit pas menacée par lui car cela ne ressemblait pas lord Duo de coucher avec les domestiques ce qui n'était pas le cas de son père et de son grand frère Solo.

-Aide-moi à enfiler ta robe. Tu n'auras qu'à mettre un de mes pantalons. C'est pour ne pas être reconnu, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais…Mais maître, vous êtes un homme ! Un vêtement d'homme, celui d'un valet, serait plus approprié que celui d'une servante ! On vous reconnaîtra tout de suite.

-Pas si je lâche mes cheveux et que je me maquille un peu. Et puis Quatre ne doit pas se douter que je le suis déguisé en servante. Car si il s'aperçoit que je le suis, il n'ira pas rejoindre Trowa. Je n'aurai donc pas la preuve qu'ils veulent s'enfuir en dépit de la mise en garde de mon père et je ne pourrai rien faire pour empêcher Quatre de faire une énorme bêtise. Tu comprends ?

-Oui…Non… Oh, maître Duo, vous, habillé en servante ?! S'écria Lucie tout en se déshabillant.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution dans l'immédiat et le temps presse. Si Quatre se retourne pour s'assurer que son départ n'a éveillé aucun soupçon, il ne me reconnaîtra pas, dit Duo en tirant sur la robe pour la mettre en place.

-As-tu du maquillage sur toi ?

-Oui… Oui répondit Lucie gênée.

-Alors maquille moi, mais fais en sorte que les gens ne me remarquent pas.

-Ce sera difficile maître.

-Alors enlaidis moi, répondit Duo excéd

Lucie poussa un soupir et se mit à la tâche. Son maître voulait s'enlaidir mais il était trop beau pour y arriver et Lucie ne savait pas comment transformer un beau visage en quelque chose de moche. Quelque minute plus tard elle fini. Elle avait mis plus de maquillage qu'elle n'avait, elle, l'habitude de se mettre et le résultat était assez satisfaisant.

Duo ne se donna pas la peine de se regarder dans un miroir, pressé d'en finir.

-Tu ne sors jamais avec ce tablier, n'est ce pas, Lucie ?

-Non.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait mais je n'en étais pas sûr. L'ombrelle ?

-Non, maître, je ne prends que cette bourse dans ma poche…

-Ca ?

Duo prit le petit sac en poil de chameau serré par une longue cordelière que lui tendait Lucie.

-Parfait. Je peux l'emprunter ? Maintenant, le chapeau, vite, le bord dissimulera mon visage.

La servante se précipita vers l'armoire et revint avec le plus vieux chapeau de Duo qui pourrait presque ressembler à celui d'une fille, avec quelques modifications.

-Et maintenant, demanda Duo après avoir mis son chapeau.

-Parfait, maître, vous ressemblez vraiment à une jeune fille et vous n'avez plus l'air d'un… Lucie se tut, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

Duo sourit devant l'embarras de la femme de chambre.

-D'un lord ? Tant mieux, c'est le but recherché.

-Oh, maître, toute cette histoire m'inquiète. Les hommes peuvent être de tels mufles dans la rue ! Sans vous offenser. Faites-vous escorter de plusieurs valets…

-Certainement pas, Quatre les reconnaîtrait tous.

-Mais…

-Non, tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai me défendre, je suis un homme après tout et je bénéficierais de l'effet de surprise aussi.

-Mais…

-Je dois y aller.

Il claqua la porte, laissant Lucie désemparée. Maître Duo n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. La semaine dernière, une brute avait accosté Lucie, à quelques pas de la demeure du Comte, et ce jour-là, elle portait précisément cette robe noire. Heureusement, un gentilhomme qui passait s'était porté à son secours. Sans quoi elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait des propositions malhonnêtes. Une jeune servante n'avait aucun recours. Et voilà que maître Duo s'aventurait seul dans les rues, habillé en servante… Il avait beau dire être un homme, il y avait des hommes plus forts que lui et extrêmement dangereux.

Cependant, malgré son déguisement, Duo gardait une allure aristocratique. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait pas l'air d'une domestique. C'était d'ailleurs sans importance. Il fallait seulement qu'il puisse se fondre dans la foule anonyme si Quatre se retournait. En effet, ce dernier se retourna à plusieurs reprises, ce qui confirma les soupçons de Duo : Quatre craignait d'être suivi. Duo dut tourner la tête plusieurs fois pour éviter que son frère ne le reconnaisse.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à Oxford Street. Là Quatre prit une rue à gauche. Duo l'imita, veillant à garder ses distances.

Quatre se dirigeait bel et bien vers Regent street, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour calmer les soupçons de Duo. Il pouvait très bien avoir rendez-vous avec Trowa Barton. A cette heure matinale, Regent Street était certes moins encombrée que dans l'après-midi. Cependant c'était un déferlement continuel d'employés de bureau qui se hâtaient à leur travail, de domestiques qui effectuaient des achats pour leurs maîtres, de fourgons de livraison, de calèches, de fiacres et de voitures de publicité, ces effroyables véhicules responsables de tant d'embouteillages.

Duo perdit Quatre de vue pendant un instant. Il courut jusqu'à l'angle de la rue et s'immobilisa aussitôt. A quelques pas de là, Quatre s'était arrêté pour regarder une vitrine. N'osant trop s'approcher, Duo décida d'attendre où il était. Il sautait d'une jambe à l'autre avec impatience, sans tenir compte des passants qui le regardaient. C'était un coin particulièrement animé.

-Salut, chérie !

Il ne broncha pas. A vrai dire, il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'on pût lui adresser ainsi la parole en pleine rue. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait oublié qu'il était déguisé en servante et qu'il était trop absorbé à épier son frère pour se rendre compte que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait.

-Ne fais pas ta pimbêche.

L'inconnu l'attrapa par le bras pour attirer son attention. Duo, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer surtout que Quatre n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, soupira et se retourna vers cet idiot.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-il, en se reculant pour toiser son interlocuteur, ce qui n'était pas facile car l'individu en question avait une bonne demi tête de plus que lui. Rien de tel pour l'agacer encore plus.

Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-Pas commode hein ? Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Malgré son costume et sa canne, ses manières laissaient à désirer. Il était plutôt beau garçon, mais cela n'entrait pas en ligne de compte pour Duo. Comment se débarrasser de ce parasite ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir son couteau, il risquerait de se faire remarquer et puis il n'était dans une situation dangereuse. Lui dire qu'il était un homme ? Duo pouffa en imaginant la tête de cet inconnu, mais c'était encore trop risqué et sa réputation risquait d'en prendre un coup. Il réfléchit rapidement puis décida de réagir comme toutes jeunes filles qui seraient dans cette situation, enfin il supposait qu'elles réagiraient de la sorte. Il prit un air déconcerté et voulut se dégager de son étreinte. En vain, il avait de la force en plus !

-Allez-vous-en monsieur, et cessez de m'importuner !

-Inutile de te donner des grands airs, ma mignonne. Je te vois ici au milieu du trottoir, j'en déduis que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. On peut prendre un peu de bon temps ensemble. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Non mais pour qui le prenait-il cet imbécile ? Il suffit de rester debout sur le trottoir pour être considéré comme une fille de joie ! Duo ne put s'empêcher de se mettre en colère faisant briller encore plus ses yeux améthyste. Il serra les poings et fit le geste de la frapper. L'inconnu lui lâcha le bras et recula précipitamment afin d'éviter le coup, heurtant un passant qui attendait de pouvoir traverser la rue. Ce dernier le repoussa violemment avec un torrent d'injures qui fit sourire Duo. Apparemment Solo ne lui avait pas appris toutes les injures.

L'importun retrouva son équilibre et lui adressa un regard noir.

-Garce ! Tu n'avais qu'à dire non tout simplement.

Duo fulminait mais il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire bien qu'il eut envie de vérifier si son couteau était assez aiguisé sur cet idiot. Il se contenta donc de lui tourner le dos et une exclamation de dépit lui échappa : Quatre, qui avait poursuivi son chemin, était déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

**A suivre…**

Réponses aux review en retard, désolée, cependant les prochains seront envoyés en privés, enfin si j'ai le temps :

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Merci pour ton message d'encouragement. Oui Leningrad est Saint Petersbourg Melahel : Cela me fait plaisir que quelqu'un ait lu ce roman ! Effectivement je reprends les scènes de Johanna que je modifie pour que cela soit plus yaoi qu'hétéro à la base. Donc continue à me lire et dis moi ce que tu en penses. 

S'L.I.A : merci et oui je continuerai d'écrire la suite. Contente aussi de voir une ex patriote de la Martinique, moi je viens du Gros Morne.

Zaz : Beaucoup m'ont posé cette question. Vous saurez qui Heero courtise dans… Pas longtemps !

Sraphin : Heero et Duo ne vont pas tarder à se rencontrer. Ce sera une rencontre des plus… Coquine je dirais. Réléna et Heero… A voir prochainement !

ShinOyasumi : Et voilà la suite !

Merci aussi à :

Blue Helios, Christine, Fuu-san, kamara, Yami Flo, Miss Faust, Siria black, Youkai, Elisa, Chris52, Yami ni hikari, Nienna-lo.


	4. chap4

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : aucun dans ce chapitre

Remarque : Fini les vacances, snif, c'était bien… (Soupir). Vivement Noël !

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

4/42

Wufei était furieux.

Leur voiture était immobilisée depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Impossible de traverser le carrefour tant la circulation sur Regent Street était dense. Leur hôtel n'était qu'à quelques pas de là. A pied, ils y seraient déjà.

-Je déteste cette ville ! S'écria-t-il. Par rapport à St Petersbourg les rues sont étroites et toujours encombrées. Et les gens ne sont jamais pressés.

Heero ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui rappeler que c'était lui précisément qui avait voulu rester à Londres. Il garda le silence, regardant par la vitre le spectacle de la rue.

Qu'espérait-il ?

C'est à peine s'il lui avait adressé la parole tandis qu'ils regagnaient la capitale. Bien sûr, avant de quitter la propriété de la duchesse, il n'avait pas mâché ses mots.

Wufei frémit en se remémorant la colère de son frère. Il ne l'avait pas battu, mais il aurait presque souhaité qu'il le fasse, pour ne pas avoir à endurer son mépris.

Quelle humiliation !

-Ce que tu fais au lit et avec qui tu couches, cela ne me regarde pas, avait-il dit après l'avoir traité d'irresponsable. Wufei détestait lorsqu'il prenait son air suffisant… Il avait la sensation qu'il le méprisait, même si ce n'était pas le cas… Tu es aussi libre que moi, continua t-il. Si je suis venu, ce n'est pas à cause de ton inconduite, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Wu ? Je suis venu parce que tu as eu l'audace de t'opposer à la volonté de grand-mère.

-Mais n'était-ce pas absurde de me renvoyer en Russie pour une histoire aussi insignifiante ?

-Tais-toi ? Ce qui est une histoire insignifiante à tes yeux ne l'est pas pour les anglais. Nous ne sommes pas en Russie.

-En effet ! En Russie, Tante Une surveille mes moindres faits et gestes. Je n'ai aucune liberté là-bas.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais bien de te confier aux bons soins d'une femme, tu n'auras plus tante Une sur le dos.

-Heero, non ! Tu sais bien que les onnas ne m'attirent pas assez pour me marier avec l'une d'entre elles !

Il n'avait pas daigné en dire d'avantage, mais sa décision était prise. Pourtant, cette menace ne l'inquiéta pas. Wufei s'attendait à un châtiment bien pire pour l'avoir dérangé et puis le temps de rentrer en Russie il avait une chance de faire changer son frère d'avis. Il lui assena le coup de grâce juste avant de le quitter.

-Tu ferais mieux d'espérer que ce voyage inutile jusqu'en Angleterre n'ait pas gâché mes propres projets de mariage ! S'écria-t-il. Sinon, tu peux être sûr que la femme que je te trouverai sera loin de te plaire, comme Dorothy par exemple.

Les quatre jours suivants, chez la duchesse, il avait été d'une humeur charmante. Cependant, Wufei ne parvenait pas à oublier le ton implacable de son frère. Impossible de se rassurer en décrétant que Heero s'était laissé emporter par la colère. Une femme, ce n'était pas si grave, tant qu'elle lui laisse sa liberté et ferme les yeux sur ses escapades. Il pourrait même ainsi échapper enfin à l'autorité vigilante de tante Une.

Mais épouser Dorothy !

Ca jamais !

Elle est pire qu'un homme ! Cette sangsue exigera fidélité et obéissance et n'hésitera pas à le faire espionner par les domestiques, bref à user de cruauté pour le soumettre à sa loi comme un animal de compagnie.

Cette perspective le terrorisait.

Et c'était exactement ce à quoi son frère avait fait allusion.

Il n'avait jamais, jusqu'alors eu à subir les effets de la colère de Heero. Il l'avait vu s'emporter contre les autres, mais avec lui, il avait toujours été indulgent et affectueux. Ce qui montrait à quel point il l'avait exaspéré. Sa fureur était prévisible : il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en désobéissant à la duchesse. Le silence glacial de Heero pendant le voyage signifiait qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné.

Ce silence était d'autant plus insupportable qu'ils étaient seuls dans la voiture. La douzaine de domestiques qui accompagnaient toujours les princes dans leurs déplacements, voyageaient dans d'autres voitures. Huit cosaques escortaient également les princes dans chacun de leur déplacement hors des frontières russes. Les longues moustaches, les uniformes, les toques de fourrure et les armes de ces gardes du corps éveillaient une certaine curiosité chez les anglais mais leur aspect redoutable décourageait les importuns.

Oh, si seulement la voiture avançait !

Puisqu'il fallait rentrer en Russie, autant que ce soit le plus vite possible.

-Ne peux-tu pas ordonner à tes cavaliers de nous ouvrir un chemin à travers cette foule ? S'enquit-il : Une demi-heure pour traverser un carrefour, qu'elle idiotie !

-Rien ne presse, répondit Heero sans le regarder. Nous n'appareillons que demain et ce soir nous restons en ville. De plus, le Tsar qui rend visite à la reine d'Angleterre cet été, n'apprécierait que moyennement ce genre de scandale.

Cet avertissement indirect accrut son énervement.

Quelle poisse que le Tsar Nicolas soit en Angleterre !

Wufei avait pensé sortir ce soir et profiter de sa dernière soirée de libert

-Mais Heero, on étouffe dans cette voiture ! On n'a pas bougé depuis…

-Même pas cinq minutes, interrompit-il avec sévérité. Cesse de te plaindre.

-Wufei lui jeta un regard noir. Heero se mit à rire soudain de ce qu'il voyait par la vitre. L'indifférence de son frère exaspéra Wufei.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu parviens à tromper ton ennui, lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Comme il ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

-Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant ?

-Une drôle de fille qui remet vertement à sa place un admirateur trop entreprenant. Elle à du caractère.

L'incident intriguait Heero sans qu'il ne sût pourquoi. L'inconnue avait une silhouette agréable emballée dans une vilaine robe noire. Un bref instant, et de trop loin car elle se tenait sur le trottoir opposé, il aperçu son visage. Malgré tout ce maquillage, il avait vu. Une beauté, il ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il voyait. Une peau claire, de grands yeux bien qu'il ne pouvait en définir leur couleur. Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait.

Si elle n'avait pas tenté de frapper son agresseur avec son poing, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Assez original d'ailleurs pour une jeune fille d'utiliser ses poings pour se défendre au lieu de la bourse qu'elle porte et cela l'amusait. Une telle détermination chez une si petite personne ! Depuis quand une femme l'avait-elle amus ?

Cédant à son impulsion, il se pencha à la portière et appela Odin. L'indispensable Odin veillait au confort et à la sécurité de son maître en toute situation, ne posait pas de questions, ne portait aucun jugement et obéissait au pied de la lettre à la moindre exigence de Heero.

Quelques mots chuchotés à l'oreille et Odin s'éloigna. La voiture démarra enfin.

-Mais je rêve ? Dit Wufei qui avait deviné de quelle mission était chargé Odin. Tu vas chercher des prostituées dans la rue maintenant ? Elle doit être particulièrement jolie.

-Plutôt oui, répondit Heero, sans se formaliser du ton sarcastique de son frère. C'est aussi une question de vanité. Disons que j'aime réussi là où les autres échouent.

-Mais une fille de la rue ? Elle est peut-être malade.

-C'est ce que tu me souhaites, n'est ce pas, mon cher frère ? Releva-t-il sèchement.

-En ce moment précis, oui.

Sa rancœur n'arracha à Heero qu'un sourire indifférent.

Pendant ce temps, Odin tentait de se procurer une voiture, tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune femme en noir qui remontait maintenant Regent Street. Il n'y avait aucun fiacre en vue, son anglais n'était pas des meilleurs et son français si maladroit qu'on le comprenait à peine. Cependant l'argent résolvait bien des choses. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à convaincre le cocher d'une petite voiture privée de faire faux bond à son maître après lui avoir proposé l'équivalent d'une année de salaires. Le cocher prit sans hésitation le risque de perdre son emploi.

Maintenant, la fille. Impossible de la dépasser car la voie était trop encombrée. Odin ordonna donc au cocher de la suivre aussi vite que possible. Ce dernier s'exécuta tout en se moquant intérieurement des excentricités des riches. Car ce type qui louait une voiture pour marcher à pied était vraisemblablement une riche excentrique. Mais refuser ses services alors qu'on lui offrait une énorme liasse de billets eût été stupide.

Odin rattrapa la fille presque au bout de la rue. Elle venait de s'arrêter sans raison apparente et se tenait au milieu du trottoir, regardant droit devant elle.

-Mademoiselle ?

-Oui ? Fit-elle d'un air distrait, en regardant à peine son interlocuteur.

Parfait. Au moins, elle parlait français.

-Ecoutez-moi un instant, mademoiselle. Mon maître, le prince Alexandrov Yuy, souhaite votre compagnie pour la soirée.

D'ordinaire, à la simple mention du titre de Heero, ce genre de marché se concluait aussitôt. Mais, cette fois, Odin n'obtint pour toutes réponses qu'un méchant regard.

Odin recula soudain horrifié. Cette fille portait la marque du démon, ses yeux étaient violets et en se moment il avait l'impression de brûler sur place. Il n'avait jamais vu cette couleur de sa vie.

Le prince avait-il perdu la raison pour vouloir mettre dans son lit cette fille ?

Odin se ressaisit tout de même en pensant aux moqueries de Sally si elle venait à savoir que lui, Odin avait peur d'une fille à cause des légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants.

De l'autre côté, Duo n'en menait pas large. Il était furieux allait-on le laisser espionner son frère en paix ? A nouveau, un inconnu l'abordait et qui plus est, cette fois-ci, pour lui proposer un emploi. Sans doute avait-on besoin de domestiques supplémentaires pour une réception quelconque.

On recrutait dans la rue maintenant ?

Il n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille. Enfin, l'inconnu était étranger. Il n'était sans doute pas au courant des usages.

Il fallait se débarrasser de lui tout en évitant l'erreur qu'il avait presque commise avec l'autre passant. Quand on s'habillait en servante, il fallait se comporter en servante. Il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui si il ne voulait pas être découvert. Bien qu'il doute à présent du bien fondé de son idée, se faisant aborder depuis qu'il avait mis le nez dehors.

Que faire dans une situation pareille ?

Quelle idée aussi de se travestir en servante !

Il aurait peut-être pu être plus discret et passer plus inaperçu en valet qu'en servante. Cette mascarade était ridicule. Si il n'avait pas eu une telle migraine, il aurait sans doute imaginé un meilleur plan. Enfin, il était trop tard maintenant. L'inconnu attendait sa réponse.

A en juger par son costume taillé dans un tissu d'excellente qualité, c'était un domestique très bien payé. Grand, la trentaine, avec des yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux bruns, une jeune fille le qualifierait de séduisant.

Qu'aurait répondu Lucie dans de telles circonstances ?

Sans doute aurait-elle minaudé quelques instants pour rendre son refus plus acceptable. Non, Duo ne voulait pas allez jusque-là.

-Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne recherche pas d'emploi, dit-il puis se retourna pour constater que Quatre venait de traverser la rue.

-Si c'est une question d'argent, le prince est extrêmement généreux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

Odin commençait à s'inquiéter. Le titre de prince l'avait laissée parfaitement indifférente, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Et voilà qu'elle refusait d'être payée. C'était à peine croyable !

-Dix livres.

Duo le dévisagea, incrédule.

Avait-il perdu la raison pour offrir une somme pareille ?

Ignorait-il à quel taux se louait le personnel à Londres ?

Où alors, il agissait sous l'effet du désespoir.

Il comprenait qu'aucune domestique dans toute l'Angleterre n'aurait hésitée. Pourtant, il n'était pas question d'accepter.

-Je suis désol

-Vingt livres.

-C'est ridicule ! S'écria-t-il, soudain méfiant à l'égard de son interlocuteur. Vous pouvez embaucher une légion de domestiques pour moins que ça. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.

Il lui tourna le dos, priant en son for intérieur pour qu'il s'en aille. Odin soupira. Du temps perdu en marchandage inutile puisqu'il y avait eu un malentendu. Une domestique ? Certainement pas. Serait-elle en plus simplette ? Il pensait qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il lui proposait.

-Mademoiselle, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été d'emblé plus clair. Mon maître ne désire pas une domestique. Il vous a aperçue et souhaite passer la soirée en votre compagnie, une soirée pour laquelle vous serez généreusement payée. Dois-je être plus explicite ?

Duo se retourna, rouge de honte et de colère pour cette méprise.

-Non ! Je comprends parfaitement.

Comment faire à présent ? Son envie de lui mettre son poing sur la figure le démangeait atrocement. Non mais c'est une mode de traiter de cette manière les femmes de classe moindre ? Y a –il marqué sur son front « fille de joie » ? Lucie ne se serait pas vexée et aurait sûrement trouvée une répartie.

-Vous me flattez, mais votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas.

-Trente livres.

-Non ! A aucun prix. Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous prie.

-Je suis prêt, m'sieur, si vous voulez monter, fit soudain une autre voix d'homme.

Odin jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. La voiture se trouvait à quelques pas, le long du trottoir.

Appliquant une main énergique sur la bouche de la jeune femme, il traîna Duo, qui essayait de se débattre, jusque là.

-Une servante qui s'est échappée, expliqua-t-il au cocher qui assistait à la scène, bouche bée. Faites le tour de cette rue. Je vous dirai quand vous arrêter.

Il essayait de maintenir la jeune fille mais elle avait plus de force qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

-Echappée ? Mais, m'sieur, si elle ne veut pas travailler pour vous, c'est son affaire, vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger…

Quelques billets de banque glissés à nouveau dans sa main modifièrent son attitude.

-A votre service.

Le cri de rage de Duo mourut dans sa gorge. Odin l'avait plaqué contre le siège et l'immobilisait douloureusement. D'un geste prompt, il lui lia les mains derrière le dos, tandis que la voiture s'ébranlait. Tout s'était passé si vite que personne n'avait remarqué l'enlèvement.

Duo se débattait toujours, ivre de rage. Odin lui arracha son chapeau et le bâillonna d'un mouchoir, l'obligeant à rester immobile sur la banquette. Il pouvait à peine bouger les jambes et de toute façon, encore sous le coup de la surprise, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer le moyen de se dégager surtout qu'il avait perdu la bourse qui contenait le seule chose pouvant l'aider : son couteau.

Les vitres des portières ! Il faisait sombre dans la voiture fermée mais si un passant s'en approchait, il verrait facilement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Odin jeta son manteau sur Duo.

A moitié étouffé, ce dernier fulminait.

Cet individu devait être fou.

Traiter lord Duo Maxwell comme une vulgaire marchandise ?

Quel culot !

Lorsqu'il lui révèlerait sa véritable identité il serait bien obligé de lui rendre sa liberté. Il ne pouvait pas le séquestrer indéfiniment !

La voix de l'inconnu lui parvint, assourdie, à travers l'épais tissu du manteau.

-Navré, ma mignonne, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Je dois obéir aux ordres du prince. Il n'a pas imaginé un seul instant que vous refuseriez sa proposition. Les plus belles femmes de Russie se battent pour gagner ses faveurs. Vous comprendrez pourquoi quand vous le verrez.

Duo aurait eu plaisir à lui répondre que peu lui importait ce genre d'honneur. Et cela lui était bien égal que le prince soit le plus bel homme du monde. Il était un homme pas une femme ! Quand bien même qu'il aurait été une femme, il ne changerait pas d'avis pour autant. A entendre cet idiot, il devait lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir enlevé. Personne n'avait à subir ce genre de chose.

La voiture s'arrêta. C'était le moment de s'échapper à ce fou. Maintenant ou jamais. Il tenta de rouler sur lui-même. En vain. Le manteau l'enveloppait comme un sac, empêchant tout mouvement. L'homme le souleva dans ses bras, sans effort, et sortit de la voiture. Où pouvaient-il bien être à présent ? Le manteau recouvrait son visage : il ne voyait rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, une odeur de nourriture lui chatouilla les narines. Une cuisine ? Ils avaient sans doute emprunté une entrée de service. Tant mieux. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas fier de sa conduite et qu'il préférait que son maître n'en apprît rien. N'avait-il pas dit que ce prince Heero n'avait pas envisagé qu'il refuserait sa proposition ? Un prince n'aurait jamais recours à de telle lâcheté pour posséder une femme. Réflexion faite, il était inutile de dévoiler son sexe qui lui permettra de se faire relâcher car il prince voulait d'une femme et non d'un homme. Quelle serait sa réaction en l'apprenant ?

Maintenant ils montaient un escalier interminable. A chaque marche, le genou de son ravisseur lui heurtait les reins. Où était-il ? Ils avaient roulé quelques minutes à peine, le temps qu'il fallait pour rentrer chez lui. Se trouvait-il près de Cavendish Square ? Quelle ironie du sort ! Mais non, il n'y avait pas de prince dans le voisinage. A moins que ce « prince » n'existe pas ? Peut-être était-il aux mains d'un bandit qui enlevait des femmes en inventant des histoires pour mieux les séduire ? Il sera surpris alors. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui de ne pas dévoiler son sexe pour l'instant, ce domestique serait capable de l'éliminer pour cette erreur.

Il entendit soudain l'étranger dire quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. La plupart des langues d'Europe lui étaient pourtant familières. Une femme lui répondit… Russe, ils parlaient russe ! N'avait-il pas mentionné la Russie ? C'était donc des russes, des barbares du nord. Voilà pourquoi l'inconnu avait parlé d'un prince. Toute l'aristocratie russe portait des titres ronflants.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Quelques marches encore et on le posa à terre. L'inconnu retira le manteau qui enveloppait Duo et le libéra de ses liens. Ivre de rage, il s'apprêtait à donner libre cours à sa fureur. Tout près de lui, l'étranger le dévisageait avec une curieuse attention. Quelque peu surpris, Duo se calma un peu, aurait-il tout découvert ?

« Calme-toi Duo, ce ne sont que des barbares »

-Nous ne sommes pas des barbares, dit-il en français.

-Vous parlez l'anglais ?

-Je m'appelle Odin Lowe et oui je connais un peu l'anglais. Je connais le mot barbare. Vous autres, les anglais, m'avez déjà appelé ainsi. Qu'avez-vous dit d'autre ?

-Peu importe. Je me parlais à moi-même. Ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais.

Odin continua à le fixer rendant Duo de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Odin soupira et lui dit :

-Vous avez un sein qui descend.

Duo rouge de honte vérifia et constata qu'effectivement son sein qui était arrivé au niveau de son ventre. Il était découvert.

-Ok, vous avez découvert la supercherie. Je ne suis pas une fille mais un garçon, dit-il en découvrant son torse plat.

-Vous êtes un travesti ? demanda Odin perplexe.

-Non ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me travestir mais j'ai de bonne raisons pour m'être déguisé qui ne vous regarde pas d'ailleurs, répondit Duo qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Si son entourage venait à l'appendre, il ne donnait pas chère de sa réputation et du déshonneur qui tomberait sur sa famille.

Odin, lui, était indécis.

Devait-il le libérer ?

Le tuer ?

Ou bien laisser le prince en décider ?

Il connaissait les penchant du prince pour les garçons. Peut-être est ce ça qui avait attiré le regard du prince ? Il avait peut-être vu le garçon dans ce déguisement.

Il réfléchit à une solution puis haussa les épaules.

-Qu'importe. Le prince aime aussi les garçons.

Duo en resta bouche bée de stupéfaction.

-Mais pas moi ! s'écria Duo qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à coucher avec un…Un… HOMME ! Je ne suis pas homosexuel ! J'exige de voir votre prince, je suis sur qu'il comprendra certainement mieux que vous et me relâchera.

-Il ne sera pas ici avant ce soir.

-Allez le chercher ! Cria-t-il, à bout de nerfs.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je vais bientôt perdre patience, monsieur Lowe reprit il d'un ton menaçant, compte tenu des circonstances. Vous m'avez insulté, kidnappé et, comme vous pouvez le constater, je conserve encore mon calme. Je ne suis pas une mauviette qui s'effondre au premier coup dur, mais j'ai atteint les limites de ce que je peux supporter. Sachez que je ne suis pas à vendre ! La rançon d'un roi n'y changerait rien. Même pour… Coucher avec un homme même si c'est un prince ou un roi. Maintenant cela suffit, rendez-moi ma liberté.

-Vous êtes têtu mais c'est sans importance. Vous resterez ici. Et je vous déconseille de crier, sinon les deux gardes devant cette porte viendront vous faire taire. Ce serait déplaisant pour vous et tout à fait inutile. Je vous donne quelques heures pour réfléchir.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il ouvrit la porte et Duo aperçut deux soldats en uniforme qui montraient la grande, l'air menaçant, armés chacun d'un long sabre.

C'est incroyable !

Tous les habitants de cette maison étaient-ils donc complices de crime ?

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul espoir : le prince.

**A suivre…**

Cette fic comporte 42 chapitres, eh oui elle est longue alors patience. J'essaierai de publier au moins un chapitre par semaine alors ne me demandez plus de publier plus vite que je ne le fais actuellement.

Bye bye !


	5. chap5

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : Odin x Sally dans ce chapitre, 1x2 plus tard

Remarque : Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement !

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

5/42

-Que faire, Sally ? Demanda Odin à sa femme. Il refuse d'entendre raison. C'est la première fois que je vois cela.

-Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes penchant que le prince, en Russie c'est peut être courant mais ici nous sommes en Angleterre. Trouve-lui une autre fille, répondit-elle comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Tu sais ce qui se passera s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut ce soir. Il sera d'une humeur massacrante pendant tout le voyage. Si sa grand-mère ne lui avait pas reproché de passer son temps à courir à droite à gauche, ce serait moins grave, mais elle l'a mis en garde et, comme il la respecte, il lui obéit. Depuis notre départ, il a été plus chaste qu'un moine, cela doit commencer à lui peser. Il lui faut une personne ce soir avant qu'on appareille, sinon nous allons faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. Ce sera pire qu'à l'allée, après que cette idiote de princesse Réléna eut décidé, au dernier moment, de ne pas l'accompagner en Angleterre.

Odin ne le savait que trop.

Outre le fait qu'il n'avait encore jamais échoué dans les missions dont le chargeait le prince, la perspective de devoir subir pendant plusieurs semaines l'irascibilité de son maître le terrifiait. Si le prince était mécontent, tout le monde en pâtirait.

Odin se versa un autre verre de vodka et l'avala d'un trait pendant que Sally farcissait une oie pour le dîner.

Pour elle, l'affaire était réglée.

Odin lui avait simplement dit que la fille qu'il avait ramené était en fait un garçon et qu'il refusait de passer la soirée avec leur maître.

-Lui as-tu demandé pourquoi il s'était déguisé en fille ? Peut-être n'avait-t-il plus sa tête et se serait dangereux pour le prince, s'inquiéta Sally.

-Je n'y ai pas songé répondit-il penaud, mais je te rassure il a toute sa tête, sinon je ne l'aurai pas emmené ici.

-Peut-être qu'en lui montrant un portrait du prince, il changera d'avis, proposa-t-elle sans conviction. On ne pouvait pas changer un hétéro en homo rien qu'en montrant un portrait !

-Aucune femme ou homme que le prince a convoité ne l'a repoussé.

-Eh bien, ça ne le fera pas de mal d'essuyer un refus une fois dans sa vie.

-Sally !

Elle se mit à rire, amusée.

-Je plaisantais. Cesse donc de t'inquiéter et trouve-lui une autre fille si c'est ce qu'il veut.

Odin contempla, accablé, son verre vide et le remplit de nouveau.

-Impossible. Il ne m'a pas chargé de lui trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit, il m'a montré cette…Ce garçon dans la rue et m'a dit : « Je la veux. Ramène-la-moi ». C'est vrai qu'elle… Qu'il est beau. Mais si tu voyais ses yeux, ils sont de couleur violette et lorsqu'il est en colère on à l'impression que des flammes vont jaillir de ses yeux. Il porte la marque du diable.

-Odin Lowe ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir de telle pensée ! Croire en ces vieilles légendes que l'on raconte aux enfants.

Odin eut la décence de paraître gêné, Il savait que tout cela n'était que légende mais il n'y pouvait rien, si sur le coup, il y avait pensé.

-Peut-être qu'en le droguant… Suggéra Sally après quelque minute de réflexion.

-Il croira qu'il a bu, répliqua Odin sévère. Cela ne lui plaira pas du tout.

-Au moins il sera à lui.

-Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Si il refusait quand même de lui céder ?

Sally fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as raison, il serait furieux. Il n'a pas envie de prendre une personne de force. D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas besoin. D'habitude on se bat plutôt pour l'avoir. Il n'a que l'embarras du choix.

-Toujours est-il que son choix s'est porté sur la seule personne qui ne veuille pas de lui. Il aurait dû se sentir flatté que lui, simple domestique, soit remarqué par un prince, qu'il soit un homme ou non. Je sais que dans la cours, ils sont moins indulgents et prennent ce qu'ils veulent hommes ou femmes et même des enfants consentant ou non, alors que moi je lui ai proposé jusqu'à vingt livres !

Sally lui adressa un regard contrarié.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Qui serait assez bête de refuser une telle somme ? Peut-être est-il amoureux, ça peut être une raison pour laquelle un simple domestique refuserait une telle sommes et encore ! En Russie, aucun paysan n'aurait refusé cet argent…

-Nous somme en Angleterre, rappela-t-il. Ils pensent peut-être différemment.

-Veux-tu que je parle à ce jeune homme ? Histoire de savoir pourquoi il le refuse ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il, prêt à tout pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Pendant ce temps, va voir le docteur J. La semaine dernière, il se vantait de pouvoir mettre toutes femmes à ses pieds malgré sa laideur. Peut-être utilise-t-il un philtre d'amour ?

-Ne dis pas de sottises.

-On ne sait jamais. J'ai vécut un long moment avec les Turcs et il parait que les sultans n'ont pas de problèmes avec les femmes de leurs harems, qui sont pourtant, pour la plupart, d'innocentes captives.

Le regard sombre, il écarta cette suggestion d'un geste. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il parlerait à J. La situation était trop désespérée pour ne pas tout tenter.

Incapable de rester en place, Duo tournait en rond dans la pièce, jetant des regards furieux sur l'énorme armoire que les deux gardes avaient poussée devant l'unique fenêtre. Pendant une demi-heure, il avait essayé de la déplacer.

En vain, bien que l'armoire fût vide.

On l'avait enfermé dans une chambre à coucher spacieuse, de toute évidence inhabitée : même le bureau était vide. Un papier rose et vert tapissait les murs. Le mobilier en acajou verni était orné de bronze. Un coûteux tissu de satin vert recouvrait le lit. Le luxe de Cavendish Square, aucun doute là-dessus. Si seulement il pouvait s'échapper, il serait chez lui en un rien de temps. Le seul ennui c'est que Quatre, qu'il avait laissé à l'angle de Regent Street, aurait eu tout le temps de rejoindre Trowa et se serait enfui.

Ce déguisement stupide, cette effroyable mésaventure, tout cela pour rien !

Quatre unis à un vulgaire chasseur de dot…

Et un homme en plus !

A cette pensée, Duo étouffait de rage.

Que ces russes aillent au diable !

A cause de ce barbare, de ce triple imbécile qui l'avait enlevé, la vie de Quatre serait ruinée. Enfin, bien sûr, il n'avait fait que suivre des ordres. C'était son maître le responsable.

Charger son domestique de l'acheter !

Pour qui donc se prenait-il ?

Et apparemment c'était un homme qui couchait avec les deux sexes.

Un bisexuel !

Il ne manquait plus que ça, à croire que le monde est peuplé que de pervers. Etait-ce une nouvelle mode ? Il n'était pas aussi naïf que ça, en Angleterre cette pratique était courante bien que discrète. On disait même que le prince a une aventure sentimentale avec le fils du Duc de Newton. Duo avait entendu cette révélation même d'un des cochers.

Il lui dirait ses quatre vérités et le ferait jeter en prison. Il avait retenu son nom : Heero Alexandrov Yuy ou Alexandrov Yuy Heero. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'y avait pas tant de princes russes à Londres en ce moment. Il serait facile de le retrouver.

Non, il n'irait pas jusque-l !

Il fallait éviter le scandale. Le nom des Maxwel ne pouvait en aucun cas être traîné dans la boue de même le pourquoi de son déguisement ne devait pas être connue.

Duo conservait un mince espoir que Quatre n'ait eu qu'un simple rendez-vous avec Trowa, pour mettre au point leur fuite. Il fallait s'accrocher à cette idée. Tout ne serait pas perdu dans ce cas et cet après-midi de cauchemar ne serait qu'un fâcheux souvenir qu'il s'efforcerait d'oublier au plus vite.

-Votre déjeuner, Monsieur, et une autre lampe. La chambre est si sombre avec cette armoire devant la fenêtre… Vous parlez français, oui ? Je le parle bien car c'est une langue qu'emploient généralement les aristocrates chez nous. Certains ne parlent même pas russe.

La femme qui venait de faire ce petit discours était entrée sans frapper. Un garde avait ouvert et refermé la porte. Plus grande que moi, constata Duo agacé, elle devait avoir à la trentaine, les cheveux châtains clairs, presque blond, était serrés en deux petits chignons sur les cotés, les yeux bleus, un regard doux et gentil. Elle posa un lourd plateau sur une table basse installée devant deux sièges. Elle profita pour le scruter. Effectivement, il avec des yeux uniques. Cette couleur devait être rare, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme. Mais même sans ses yeux, ce jeune homme était séduisant, il portait une longue natte châtaigne avec quelques reflets dorée, c'était assez étrange que dans ce pays les cheveux aussi long sur un homme ne soit pas sujet au scandale, mais cela ne lui retirait pas sa masculinité. Elle comprenait pourquoi son maître avait été attiré par lui, même si il ne savait pas à ce moment là que c'était un garçon.

-Je m'appelle Sally. Je suis la cuisinière, j'espère que ce repas vous plaira, dit-elle en découvrant une assiette de boulette de poisson.

Plutôt mince, elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'on se fait en général d'une cuisinière. A coté des boulettes, il y avait une miche de pain, une salade et une part de gâteau. Un déjeuner des plus appétissants. Leur odeur chatouilla agréablement les narines de Duo qui commençait à faiblir face à son point faible : La nourriture. Mais au moment où il allait céder, il se reprit. Il ne cédera pas, même face à ce petit festin improvisé.

-Merci, Sally, vous pouvez remporter ce plateau. Je n'accepte rien de cette maison, y compris la nourriture.

-Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas manger. Vous êtes plutôt petit.

-Je suis petit parce que c'est ma nature, répliqua Duo avec raideur. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'alimentation.

-Mais le prince, lui, est grand. Vous voyez ?

Sally lui mit sous le nez une miniature encadrée d'argent. Impossible de ne pas la regarder. Duo repoussa la main de la domestique.

-Très amusant. Cette petite ruse est-elle censée me faire changer d'avis ? Même si ce portrait est réellement celui du prince Alexandrov Yuy, ma réponse sera toujours non. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas comprendre qu'ici, en Angleterre tous les gens ne sont pas forcément attirés par le même sexe ? S'exclama Duo qui perdait vraiment patience. A croire qu'en Russie tous les gens étaient… Etaient… Comme ça.

-Etes-vous mari ?

-Non !

-Vous avez une fiancée dont vous êtes très épris, alors ?

-L'amour est bon pour les imbéciles. Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Sally se rembrunit.

-C'est vraiment le prince Heero. Pourquoi vous mentirais-je alors que vous le verrez ce soir ? En tout cas cette peinture ne lui rend pas justice. C'est un homme plein d'entrain, d'énergie et de charme et il est très doux avec ses partenaires.

-Taisez-vous ! S'écria Duo. Mon Dieu, mais c'est incroyable ! D'abord cet imbécile de Lowe qui tente de me persuader d'accepter un ignoble marché, et maintenant vous ? Votre prince ne peut-il pas chercher tout seul ses partenaires de plaisir et de préférence consentants ? N'avez-vous pas honte de marchander à sa place ? Je ne suis pas à vendre, entendez-vous, et donc on ne m'achètera à aucun prix.

-Si c'est le fait d'être payé qui vous contrarie, pensez simplement que deux hommes peuvent se donner autant de bon temps qu'un homme et une femme. D'ordinaire, mon maître prend le temps de séduire les personnes qui lui plaisent mais, aujourd'hui, il n'a pas eu le temps. En ce moment même, il est au port pour s'assurer que le bateau est bien en état de reprendre la mer. Nous appareillons demain pour la Russie.

-Ravi de l'apprendre, déclara Duo d'un ton coupant. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fera changer d'avis.

Odin avait raison. Ce garçon était terriblement têtu. Hautain comme un prince et sot comme un idiot de serf 1.

-Personne ne peut refuser de telles sommes, surtout un domestique, pour passer une seule nuit avec un homme tel que mon maître. Que ce soit hommes ou femmes.

-Vous vous êtes trompée en ce qui me concerne. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à envisager, fût-ce une seconde, de passer la nuit avec un inconnu, même pour tout l'or du monde. Cela ne m'intéresse pas, un point c'est tout.

Dépitée, Sally laissa échapper quelques mots, en russe, et sortit. Odin l'attendait dans le couloir, plein d'espoir. Elle secoua la tête : tant pis si elle le décevait. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

-Inutile, Odin. Il n'aime pas les hommes, je me demande même si il est porté sur les femmes aussi. Il ne changera pas d'avis, j'en suis convaincue. Laisse-le partir et prévient le prince Heero. Il prendra d'autre disposition pour sa soirée.

-Non, il aura ce garçon, dit Odin en lui tendant une petite bourse fermée à l'aide d'une ficelle. Mets-en dans sa nourriture.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le philtre d'amour du docteur J. A l'en croire le prince sera comblé.

**A suivre…**

1 Ce sont des personnes attachées à une terre et vivant dans le dépendance d'un seigneur et qui avaient certaines obligations envers leurs seigneurs comme le droit de cuissage où le seigneur dépucelait une jeune mariée avant le mari légitime ce qui engendrait des bâtards (je n'insulte personne, c'était le nom que l'on disait à cette époque, au Moyen Age)


	6. chap6

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : 1x2 enfin ! lime

Remarque : celui-ci est long c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard. Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement !

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**6/42**

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, ou bien était-ce en début de soirée ? On lui prépara un bain. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure car il n'y avait pas de pendule dans la chambre et sa montre avait due tomber lorsqu'il s'était débattu avec cet idiot de Lowe.

Prudent, il observa les allées et venues d'un trio de domestiques qui transportèrent dans la pièce un tub et le remplirent d'eau chaude parfumée à l'essence de pêche. Personne ne lui avait demandé si il désirait prendre un bain. Il n'en avait aucune envie en tout cas. On ne lui ferait pas enlever ses vêtements dans cette maison inconnue, même si il paraissait ridicule dans cette tenue vue que l'on avait découvert qu'il était en fait un garçon.

Lowe entra, vérifia la température de l'eau, sourit. Assis avec raideur dans un fauteuil, Duo fit de son mieux pour lui opposer une franche indifférence.

Il approcha.

-Vous allez prendre un bain, dit-il avec une autorité que renforçait sa nature.

Il releva lentement la tête, puis la détourna avant de déclarer sur un ton des plus supérieurs :

-Vous auriez mieux fait de me demander mon avis avant de vous donner tout ce mal. Je regrette mais je ne prends pas de bain chez des inconnus.

Odin commençait à en avoir assez de son arrogance.

-Je ne te le demande pas je te l'ordonne. Dit-il en passant au tutoiement. Après tout ils étaient de la même catégorie : des domestiques. Et tu vas obéir, sinon les gardes en faction devant ta porte se feront un plaisir de t'y aider, ce qui, j'en suis sur, ne sera pas à ton goût.

Duo était en rage, il aurait très bien pu neutraliser cet imbécile, même si il n'avait jamais eu recours à ça, mais il avait aperçu ces fameux gardes et il doutait, surtout habillé d'une robe, d'en venir à bout tout seul.

Odin fut soulagé de le voir réagir aussitôt. Ses grands yeux améthyste se rétrécissaient sous l'effet de la colère. C'était de loin un de ses principal atouts. Leurs éclats particuliers lui conféraient un air d'étrange innocence et en même temps de danger.

Odin n'en doutait pas, si ce jeune homme le pouvait, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Etait-ce qui avait plu au prince ? Ce coté rebelle ? Pourtant, il n'aurait pas pu voir tout cela d'aussi loin et en quelques secondes.

Pour la soirée avec le prince, il fallait lui enlever cette vilaine robe noire qui lui allait si mal et vu que la mascarade a été découverte, ne lui était plus nécessaire. Autrement, il avait un joli grain de peau, un teint doux et translucide. Les cheveux lâchés lui donnerai l'air d'être un personnage imaginaire, envoûtant. Enfin, si il voulait bien lâcher ses cheveux et comme il ne se laissera certainement pas faire, mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas que son corps porte la moindre trace de violence : le prince serait furieux. Tant pis. La lumière tamisée et les draps de satin vert seraient ses seuls ornements. Odin était satisfait, il avait la situation en main. Après le bain parfumé, on monterait au jeune homme le dîner où l'on aurait versé l'aphrodisiaque. Drogué, nu et vulnérable, il ne pourrait rien refuser au prince.

-N'attend pas que le bain refroidisse, reprit Odin avec fermeté. Je t'envoie une personne pour t'aider à retirer cette robe. On va également t'apporter un repas, et cette fois-ci, tu mangeras, dussé-je employer la force ! Nous n'avons pas l'intention de te laisser mourir de faim tant que tu es sous notre toit.

-Combien de temps encore va-t-on me retenir ici ? Fit-il entre ses dents.

-Lorsque le prince te renverra, je te ferai déposer où tu le désireras. Le prince ne passera guère plus de quelques heures avec toi.

« Pour ma part quelques minutes me suffiront pour le castrer ce libertin », songea-t-il, furieux. Après, il pourra partir, satisfait. Un sourire diabolique apparu sur ses lèvres et demanda d'un ton doucereux :

-Quand vient-il ?

Odin ne fut pas dupe. Ses derniers remords disparurent en voyant le sourire que Duo arborait en ce moment. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à utiliser l'aphrodisiaque car, bien que le prince sache se défendre, il était sur que ce jeune homme lui aurait mené la vie dure et que la fureur de celui-ci serait retombée sur eux durant le voyage.

- Dans la soirée, quand il sera prêt.

Duo baissa les yeux, les joues empourprées de colère et de honte. Il avait plus entendu parler d'amour physique en un seul jour qu'en vingt ans de sa vie, et avec un naturel, un sans-gêne déconcertant. Son père et son frère Solo, n'étaient pas des anges, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à Solo et certainement pas de relations sexuelles entre hommes. Le personnel de cet Alexandrov Yuy n'était manifestement arrêté par aucun scrupule dans ce domaine. Ils ne voyaient pas le moindre inconvénient à enlever de jeunes personnes innocentes, garçons ou filles, en pleine rue pour l'offrir à la concupiscence de leur maître. Sans doute était-ce monnaie courante chez eux.

-Vous vous rendez compte, n'est-ce pas, que votre conduite est criminelle ? Dit-il.

-N'exagérons rien. Le délit est mineur et tu seras largement dédommagé.

Un tel aplomb le laissa sans voix.

Odin en profita pour s'éclipser.

Ces barbares s'imaginaient donc être au dessus de la loi ?

Non, c'était plutôt qu'ils le prenaient pour un homme du peuple. En Russie, l'aristocratie avait tous les droits. Par conséquent, à leurs yeux, il n'y avait rien de criminel à lui faire violence. Que pourrait un domestique contre un prince ?

Mais il ne leur avait pas encore révélé sa véritable identité. Enlever le fils d'un comte n'était pas une bagatelle en Angleterre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir commencé par là, mais il était embarrassant d'avoir à avouer qu'il s'était déguisé en servante. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon se lancer dans ces justifications ? Lorsque Alexandrov Yuy verrait qu'il n'était pas décidé à se prêter à ses caprices, il lui rendrait sa liberté. Surtout si, à la base, c'était une femme et non un homme qui l'intéressait à ce moment là.

Un jeune domestique vint l'aider à se déshabiller. Duo voulu le renvoyer ensuite. En vain. Le jeune homme ne comprenait manifestement que le russe.

Indifférents aux protestations de Duo, il monologua tout en pliant les vêtements que dernier avait laissé tomber par terre, dans sa hâte d'en finir avec cette épreuve. Duo entra dans l'eau. Finalement le domestique quitta la pièce, emportant vêtements et chaussures.

Décidément, ils pensaient à tout !

Il se retrouvait nu, avec juste les draps du lit pour se couvrir.

C'était le comble !

Il s'était efforcé de garder son calme, de prendre ces odieux affronts pour de simples erreurs, et c'est avec courtoisie qu'il aurait expliqué au prince l'énorme bévue dont son domestique, par trop de zèle, s'était rendu responsable. Mais là, c'en était trop. Il allait voir à qui il avait affaire. L'idée de le castrer n'était pas si mauvaise après tout.

Absorbé par ses plans de vengeance des plus macabres, il se frotta énergiquement jusqu'à ce que sa peau devienne rouge. Sur ces entrefaites, Sally apporta le dîner.

-Je veux mes vêtements ! Cria Duo dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à aimer te travestir, répondit Sally d'un air moqueur. On te donnera des vêtements plus appropriés à ton sexe en temps voulu.

-Je les veux maintenant.

-Je te conseille de ne pas élever la voix, jeune homme. Les gardes ont reçu des ordres…

-Le diable les emporte et vous aussi ! Oh, à quoi bon chercher à vous faire entendre raison ?

Au comble de la fureur, il sortir du tub, s'enveloppa la taille d'une serviette et alla vers le lit au cas où ils auraient eu dans l'idée d'enlever la literie. Jugeant le couvre pied trop lourd, il l'écarta, tira le drap et le jeta sur ses épaules comme une cape. Le tissu absorba rapidement l'humidité de sa peau.

Sally le contemplait, médusée. Si petit et si farouche et diablement séduisant…

Les yeux étincelaient de colère, les joues étaient empourprées et le corps… Parfait, sans tout ce maquillage, il était beau. Le prince serait content.

-Maintenant, il faut manger. Et peut être as-tu le temps de faire un petit somme avant…

-Taisez-vous ! Interrompit Duo. Laissez-moi. Je ne parlerai qu'à votre maître.

Sally eut la sagesse de sortir, se sentant soudainement en danger devant le regard de Duo. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer que les vantardises de J aient quelques fondements.

La perspective d'être contraint par les gardes grossiers à manger de force poussa Duo à s'installer à table. Il avait faim et il fallait reconnaître que la nourriture était délicieuse : du poulet nappé d'une sauce à la crème, des pommes de terre et des petits gâteaux au miel. La boisson était aussi délicieuse sans qu'il pu en reconnaître le goût.

Une servante vint avec un plateau où étaient posés une carafe d'eau, un flacon de cognac et deux verres, et plaça le tout au chevet du lit.

Ainsi le prince n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition ? Eh bien, qu'il vienne, c'était le moment, sa rage était à son comble ! Mais il ne parut pas. Le temps continua à se traîner comme tout l'après-midi.

Son repas terminé, Duo se mit à arpenter la pièce. Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre une douzaine de fois, s'attendant à tout instant à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur ce prince invisible, il sentit sa peau le picoter là où le drap de satin l'effleurait.

Ses nerfs lâchaient.

Ils s'arrêta à côté du plateau et se versa un verre de cognac qu'il avala d'un trait. Ce n'était pas prudent mais il avait besoin de se calmer et de retrouver son sang-froid habituel, pour affronter le prince. Il fallait absolument qu'il se détende. Il se sentait si énervé, qu'il était capable de faire des bêtises. Il s'assit, cherchant à maîtriser son impatience. En vain. Il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se versa un autre cognac qu'il prit, cette fois, le temps d'apprécier. Allons, ce n'était pas le moment de s'enivrer. Il se remit à marcher en long et en large. A présent, le contact du drap de satin, ce maudit satin, lui irritait les jambes. Chaque mouvement devenait pénible, mais que faire ? Il fallait bien couvrir sa nudité.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, s'efforçant d'observer une immobilité parfaite. Mais chaque muscle de son corps, tendu à l'extrême, le poussait à marcher, à s'agiter. Impossible de rester immobile.

Il s'étira et se remit à marcher. Il avait l'impression de sentir le sang pulser dans ses veines. Une sensation étrange et plaisante le gagnait peu à peu.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était que la jeune domestique qui venait reprendre le plateau du dîner. Inutile de chercher à lui parler puisqu'elle ne comprenait que le russe. Mince, il lui fallait un autre cognac. Au moment où il allait se resservir, la domestique sortie, il s'arrêta, effrayé soudain. L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et il fallait garder son sang-froid.

Il s'assit sur le lit. Un léger gémissement lui échappa.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le drap devenait insupportable. Il fallait l'enlever, ne serait-ce que quelques instants.

Il l'écarta et frissonna tandis que le satin glissait le long de son torse, le dénudant jusqu'à la taille. Il effleura les bouts de ses seins et ce simple mouvement lui procura une sensation de plaisir étrange, qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda son corps : sa peau était rouge, la pointe de ses seins tendues et le plus gênant était que son sexe était dressé et palpitant.

Que ce passait-il ?

Il se frotta les bras, puis gémit de nouveau. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas une véritable douleur, plutôt des ondes de chaleur qui parcouraient tout son corps pour aboutir au niveau de son entrejambe.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, en proie à un trouble grandissant. Il était malade. Ce qu'il avait mangé peut-être… Oui, on avait dû mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture.

« Mince, que m'ont-ils fait ? »

Cette hypothèse était pourtant absurde. Ils n'avaient aucun motif pour l'empoisonner. C'était probablement une mauvaise réaction à une drogue quelconque qu'ils lui avaient fait avaler sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, car ils n'avaient certainement pas voulu le consumer ainsi de fièvre.

La panique le submergea et il se pelotonna sur le lit. Le drap était frais sur sa peau brûlante ; il parvint à se détendre quelque instant. Une agréable lassitude l'envahit et il commença à espérer que la crise était passée. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée. A nouveau, une sensation de chaleur l'envahissait, accompagnée d'élancements au creux de ses reins.

Il roula sur le dos, les bras en croix. Le sang bouillonnait à ses tempes, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Secoué de convulsion, il avait cessé de s'appartenir. La notion du temps lui échappait. Sa nudité et l'étrangeté de la situation, tout cela était emporté par le feu qui le dévorait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque le prince Heero entra dans la pièce, Duo avait perdu toute conscience. Emporté par son délire, il le laissa s'approcher jusqu'au lit et le prince le contempla en silence, fasciné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Heero avait été assez contrarié de s'être trompé, lorsque Odin lui avait appris que la jeune servante qui devait passer la nuit avec lui était en fait un homme déguisé. Il avait même envisagé de le congédier immédiatement n'étant pas d'humeur à faire l'amour avec un travesti. Enfin tout cela était avant qu'il ne découvre ce jeune homme allongé sur le lit, avec ce corps parfait s'offrant à lui.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais le feu, dans la cheminée, projetait ses lueurs sur le splendide corps masculin, entièrement nu, qui ondulait voluptueusement et se cambrait avec impudeur devant Heero. Les spasmes, il les reconnaissait pour les avoir provoqués chez ses amants les plus ardents, mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui était donné d'en être simple spectateur.

La scène eut un effet immédiat sur lui. Il sentit la poussée du désir sous l'ample peignoir dont il était vêtu. A quels fantasmes avait-il bien pu s'abandonner pour se mettre dans un tel état d'excitation ? Cet homme était vraiment étonnant.

Toute la soirée, il avait regretté d'avoir envoyé Odin requérir sa compagnie, se disant qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'arriver en Russie pour assouvir ses besoins. A présent, il commençait à comprendre que son intuition première ne l'avait pas trompé, enfin à part l'identité du sexe de cette personne.

Lorsque Duo s'aperçut enfin de sa présence, Heero se tenait appuyé avec désinvolture conte le baldaquin. Cette vision, Adonis en chair et en os, devait être le fruit de son imagination. N'était-il pas la proie du délire le plus total ?

Duo ne prit pas conscience de regarder Heero comme un affamé.

-Aidez-moi… Il me faut… Il…

Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il avait du mal à parler. Il passa lentement le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter.

-Un docteur…

Le sourire de Heero s'effaça. Il avait reçu un choc lorsque, enfin, il était parvenu à capturer son regard. Cette couleur stupéfiante, améthyste ? Cette passion… Il était persuadé que c'était lui dont il avait besoin, qu'il appelait. Et voilà qu'il demandait un docteur !

-Etes-vous malade ?

-Oui… La fièvre… J'ai si chaud…

Il se renfrogna. Malade ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Maintenant qu'il avait mis le feu à ses sens. La colère le gagnait. Odin allait devoir s'expliquer.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de Duo l'arrêta.

-Je vous en prie… De l'eau…

Il avait l'ai si pitoyable qu'il fut saisi de compassion. D'ordinaire, il aurait sonné la femme de chambre, mais il était là, à ses côtés, il pouvait bien lui apporter à boire. Cela ne prenait que quelques instants. Après tout, ce n'était pas se faute si il était malade. Odin aurait dû le prévenir. Il avait réellement besoin d'un médecin.

Il versa de l'eau dans un verre et passa délicatement sa main sous la nuque du malheureux pour le faire boire. Il absorba quelques gorgées, puis frotta sa joue contre le poignet de Heero pour trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Heero s'écarta. Duo gémit de nouveau.

-Non, restez… J'ai si chaud…

Il frissonnait. Il posa la main sur son front : pas de température. Et pourtant, tout portait à croire qu'il avait la fièvre. De quelle sorte de mal souffrait-il donc ?

La colère le reprit et il sortit en claquant la porte. Odin arriva sur-le-champ.

-Vous m'avez appel ?

Heero n'avait jamais frappé un domestique. C'eût été à ses yeux une lâcheté impardonnable : ses serviteurs lui appartenaient : ils n'auraient pu ni se venger, ni le quitter, ni même se défendre. Mais son exaspération était telle qu'il faillit oublier ses principes.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Ce jeune homme est malade. Tu aurais dû t'en apercevoir.

Odin avait prévu la réaction de son maître. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait éviter les explications. Il avait attendu le plus tard possible pour avouer son échec mais, maintenant, il était au pied du mur.

-Il n'est pas malade, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. J'ai fait mettre de la poudre de cantharide dans son repas.

Heero se figea, stupéfait. Comment n'avait-il pas lui-même diagnostiqué le mal dont souffrait cet homme ? Pourtant, quand il était en garnison dans le Caucase, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer l'action de ce puissant aphrodisiaque sur une femme. Une demi-douzaine de soldats n'avait pas suffit à la satisfaire. Elle en demandait toujours davantage et l'effet s'était prolongé pendant plus de quatre heures. Par contre il n'avait jamais vu l'effet que cela avait sur un homme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Heero était écoeuré. Il savait parfaitement que seul, il ne pourrait jamais parvenir à satisfaire Duo, qu'il devrait probablement faire appel à ses gardes afin de soulager le désir insatiable de ce malheureux. Il n'avait aucun penchant pour ce genre d'orgies.

Cependant, malgré son dégoût, il sentit le désir monter en lui. Il n'était donc pas malade. Il serait simplement plus difficile de le satisfaire. Il le prendrait et Duo en demanderait encore. Une situation imprévue qui déjà enflammait ses sens.

-Mais pourquoi, Odin ? Je voulais passer une soirée agréable, pas faire un marathon sexuel.

La crise était passée. Odin constatait que le prince se faisait à cette idée en dépit de ses protestations, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité au départ.

-Il était difficile à convaincre, monseigneur. Il ne voulait pas d'argent, ni coucher avec un inconnu.

Heero n'avait pas envisagé cette hypothèse, ni que ce jeune homme pouvait être Hétérosexuel. Il sourit, incrédule.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ? Ne lui as-tu pas dit qui j'étais ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais ces paysans anglais son fiers. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé que vous lui fassiez la cour. Je lui ai expliqué que vous n'aviez pas le temps. Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution.

-Quelle dose lui as-tu administrée ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr de l'efficacité du produit…

-Cela peut donc durer des heures, voire toute la nuit ?

-Aussi longtemps que Son Altesse voudra en profiter.

En maugréant, Heero congédia Odin. De retour dans la chambre, il fut surpris de constater combien Duo le troublait. Il se tordait toujours sur le lit, en proie à des spasmes de plus en plus violents, et gémissait sans trêves. Duo s'interrompit un instant, tandis que le prince s'asseyait près de lui, mais sans parvenir à maîtriser totalement les mouvements convulsifs qui agitaient ses jambes et son bassin. Son envie de caresser son membre toujours dur le faisait transpirer à grosse goutte mais il résistait encore, quoique sa résistance fléchissait au fil des minutes.

-Le docteur est-il l ?

-Non. J'ai bien peur qu'un médecin ne puisse rien pour toi.

-Je vais mourir ?

Il lui sourit gentiment. Duo ne comprenait visiblement rien à ce qui lui arrivait, et ne semblait pas savoir qu'il y avait un moyen bien simple pour le soulager. Il se ferait un plaisir de le lui montrer.

Il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un étrange sentiment de surprise mêlé de réprobation apparut dans les yeux améthyste du jeune homme. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. Tant d'innocence se cachait sous une sensualité aussi provocante ? Il était vraiment beau.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Non, je… Oh, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Mon majordome a pris l'initiative de vaincre ta timidité par un aphrodisiaque. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

-Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça me rend malade.

-Pas malade. Cela produit exactement l'effet escompt : porter le désir sexuel à son paroxysme.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Duo pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'était pas mépris sur le sens de ces paroles.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-il.

-Calme-toi, murmura Heero en lui caressant la joue. Je n'ai donné aucun ordre de ce genre mais maintenant que le mal est fait, je peux t'aider, si tu le permets.

-Et comment ?

Duo était sur ses gardes. Heero pouvait lire de l'animosité dans son regard. Odin avait raison. Duo n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour lui. Sans drogue, il se serait heurté à un refus catégorique. Etrange… Il avait l'impression que même en usant de charme, il ne serait pas parvenu à le séduire, et Dieu seul savait que lorsque Heero voulait une personne homme ou femme, il l'obtenait toujours. Ce défi aurait été intéressant à relever. Si seulement il avait disposé d'un peu plus de temps…

Mais le poudre de cantharide anéantissait une résistance contre, laquelle, probablement, ses efforts se seraient brisés. Il avait toute latitude pour le posséder. Sa vanité était suffisamment piquée pour qu'il n'ait aucun scrupule à profiter de la situation.

Heero ne répondit pas à la question. Il continua de lui caresser la joue qui, comme le reste de son corps, avait pris un ton rouge.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Duo.

-Un prénom original, dit-il en souriant. Original et unique, cela te va bien. Et ton nom ?

Duo détourna la tête. Il eut un petit rire.

-C'est un secret ? Tu m'amuses beaucoup. Peu importent les noms, après tout. Nous allons bientôt être trop intimes pour cela.

Pendant qu'il disait ces mots, sa main libre s'était posée sur le torse de Duo et lui titillait la pointe du sein gauche. Il poussa un cri.

-T u es sensible, mon démon ? Tu as besoin d'apaisement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il fit glisser sa main vers le bas ventre de Duo, prit le membre brûlant et palpitant, et commença à le caresser.

-Non… je t'en prie… Tu n'as pas le droit.

Mais il avait beau protester, son corps entier s'offrait aux caresses du prince.

-C'est le seul moyen, Duo.

Il frémissait tandis que le rythme s'accélérait. En dépit de son esprit qui s'insurgeait, il n'avait pas la force de résister. Il lui fallait la fraîcheur de ces mains sur son corps. Il lui fallait plus encore…

-Aaahh god ! s'écria-t-il, en répandant sa semence, chavirant dans un océan de plaisir qui déferlait par vagues en lui et submergeait ses sens.

Il flottait sur une mer de volupté, dans un paisible engourdissement, enfin assouvi.

La voix de Heero rompit la douce sérénité du moment.

-Tu vois, Duo, tu n'avais pas le choix.

Ses paupières alourdies se soulevèrent. Duo avait complètement oublié la présence du prince. C'était pourtant bien lui qui venait de le délivrer de ce feu qui le dévorait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de le laisser faire ? Il était assis tranquillement sur le lit, et lui, nu devant lui.

Il se redressa à moitié, cherchant de quoi se couvrir. Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper le drap posé au pied du lit. Heero devina son intention et, d'un geste, l'en empêcha.

-Tu dépenses tes forces inutilement. Tu n'as que quelques minutes de répit. Ce n'est pas terminé.

-Tu ments, fit-il, terrifié. C'est impossible que ça recommence. Laisse moi partir. Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ici.

-Tu es libre de t'en aller, dit-il, magnanime, sachant que Duo ne pourrait pas se lever. Personne ne t'en empêche.

-Si, justement. Ce barbare de Odin m'a enlevé et m'a enfermé dans cette chambre toute la journée.

En colère aussi, il était beau. Le désir irrésistible de l'embrasser s'empara soudain de Heero. Il brûlait de le posséder maintenant qu'il l'avait vu s'abandonner au plaisir.

Mais il devait se montrer patient. Pourquoi prendre de force ce que de toute façon Duo n'allait pas tarder à lui offrir ?

-Je suis désolé Duo. Pour me plaire, mes gens outrepassent parfois leurs devoirs. Que puis-je faire pour réparer mes torts ?

-Tu pourrais… Oh, non, non… Pas encore…

La fièvre le reprenait. De nouveau, il sentit le sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Au supplice, il le regarda un instant, puis pudiquement, détourna la tête. Le feu était revenu si vite. Il n'avait pas menti. Et à présent, Duo savait ce qu'il lui fallait, ce que son corps, de toutes ses forces, réclamait. La morale, la pudeur, l'honneur, tout cela fondait comme neige au soleil.

-S'il te plaît, implora-t-il en cherchant le regard colbat du prince. Aide moi.

-Mais comment Duo ?

-Comme tout à l'heure, fit-il dans un souffle.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Duo.

Heero saisit son visage entre ses mains pour que Duo lui fît face.

-Ecoute moi. Tu sais maintenant ce qui doit arriver.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu as promis de m'aider. Pourquoi refuses-tu maintenant ?

Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf ?

-Je veux te satisfaire, mais moi aussi, j'ai besoin de l'être. Regarde.

Il ouvrit son peignoir. Dessus, il était nu et Duo retint sa respiration en voyant l'ardeur de sa virilité. Il comprit alors de quoi il parlait et ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit, je ne peux pas, chuchota-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

-Il le faut. C'est ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, Duo, que je te prenne.

Heero n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle humilité avec un homme. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais eu, à ce point, envie d'un homme. Enfin, il était inutile de chercher à le convaincre. Duo ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. La drogue ferait son office jusqu'au bout.

Heero le regarda donc en silence lutter contre le besoin que faisait naître en lui l'aphrodisiaque. Le regarder se tordre en s'interdisant le moindre geste était aussi douloureux pour lui. Il lui suffisait de demander et il mettrait un terme à son supplice. Pourtant, Duo résistait à la drogue et à la cure. Par fiert ? Etait-il aussi insens ?

Il était sur le point de passer à l'acte, qu'il aille au diable avec ses protestations, quand Duo se tourna vers lui pour l'implorer du regard. Dieu qu'il était beau et sensuel avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux, qui étaient étonnements longs pour un homme, ondulait autour de Duo, ses yeux brillaient de désirs rendant encore plus l'éclat de ses yeux uniques et exceptionnels.

-Je n'en peut plus Yuy, fais ce que tu veux, s'il te plait, maintenant.

Heero sourit, stupéfait. Duo avait réussi à transformer se requête en ordre. Un ordre auquel il était trop heureux d'obéir.

Otant son peignoir, il s'allongea à côté de Duo et le serra. Duo laissa échapper un soupir d'aise au contact de sa peau fraîche, un soupir cependant qui ne tarda pas à se muer en un gémissement violent. Duo avait trop attendu. Sa peau était trop sensible de nouveau. S'il voulait caresser à loisir ce corps ravissant avant de le posséder, il devrait patienter.

-La prochaine fois, Duo, n'attend pas aussi longtemps, dit-il, une nuance d'exaspération dans la voix.

-La prochaine fois ?

-L'effet de la drogue va durer plusieurs heures encore. Il est inutile de le subir comme tu le fais. Tu comprends ? Ne me repousse plus.

-Non, je… Mais s'il te plait Yuy, vite…

Heero sourit. Personne, du moins au lit, ne l'avait encore appelé Yuy.

-Heero, corrigea-t-il en riant. Maintenant calme toi. Détend toi.

Lui-même ne pouvait plus se contenir. Duo le heurtait violemment de ses hanches, excitant son désir au plus haut degré. Il s'étendit sur Duo et se pencha pour goûter enfin la douceur de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Les mouvements désordonnés de son corps lui rappelèrent qu'il devait agir. Il prit le flacon d'huile d'amande douce qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet et s'enduisit les doigts afin de préparer Duo pour sa venue.

Duo ne sentit une intrusion en lui qu'au troisième doigt tellement le feu en lui le dévorait. Il gémit puis inconsciemment s'empala de lui-même sur ces doigts. Voyant que Duo était prêt à le recevoir, Heero retira ses doigts, provoquant le mécontentement de Duo, puis saisit son visage entre ses mains car il voulait contempler son regard au moment où Duo se perdrait dans le plaisir. Heero le pénétra doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal mais Duo ne supportant pas cette lenteur, s'agrippa aux fesses du prince et l'attira en lui d'un coup, provoquant des gémissements des deux côtés.

-Doucement, mon démon aux yeux améthyste, j'aurai pu te faire mal.

-Mmmm.

Heero éclata de rire. Duo ne l'écoutait plus mais cédait au plaisir de le sentir en lui, ondulant sous lui avec une sensualité provocante, l'entraînant plus loin encore. Heero gémit et serra les dents, désireux de se soumettre à tant d'ardeur, de prolonger la sienne, mais il était difficile de résister davantage. Quand Duo atteignit sa jouissance, il le rejoignit jusqu'à ce que son démon crie de plaisir.

Son cœur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine, Heero se redressa et se versa un verre de thé glacé. Il en offrit un à Duo : il fit « non » de la tête sans le regarder. Il se rallongea. Duo continuait de l'ignorer. Il effleura le bout de son sein du verre froid et rit du regard courroucé que Duo lui adressa.

-Il faudra me satisfaire, Duo. J'aime jouer avec mes amants.

-Je ne suis pas un de tes amants.

La rancœur qui sous-tendait ces paroles le délecta.

-Tu l'es, ce soir.

Il se pencha et joua du bout de sa langue avec le bout de son autre sein qui se dressa. Duo sursauta, puis gémit quand il le prit dans sa bouche. Il voulut le repousser mais Heero referma doucement les dents sur le téton pour venir à bout de sa résistance. Duo finit par lui céder.

Le prince alla chercher un linge de toilette pour le laver. Il le plongea dans l'eau froide avant de le lui appliquer sur le corps, puis versa dessus l'eau glacée de la carafe avant de l'appliquer sur son ventre puis sur son membre qui se dressait. Le froid atténuait les vagues de chaleur qui le parcouraient tout en stimulant son désir, lui procurant une satisfaction immédiate.

Cela dura ainsi toute la nuit. Et il tint sa promesse. Duo ne souffrit plus car il était là pour l'apaiser, le soulager et lui procurer chaque fois une plus grande extase. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait en retour, c'était d'accepter ses caresses. Il avait désormais une connaissance intime du corps de Duo, mais celui-ci n'en éprouvait plus de honte. Cette nuit n'était pas réelle. Les évènements dont Duo était victime n'avaient aucune réalité. Le matin venu, tout s'effacerait, comme s'effacerait l'effet de la drogue, jusqu'à l'oubli.

**A suivre…**


	7. chap7

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : 1x2

Remarque : Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement les réponses à vos review son à la fin du chapitre qui est d'ailleurs court cette fois-ci, désolée !

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**7/42**

-Odin, réveille-toi. Il est l'heure. Lida l'a entendu aller et venir. Il faudra renvoyer ce pauvre jeune homme chez lui.

-Ce pauvre jeune homme ? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait voir ?

-Peut-être mais nous ne l'avons pas ménagé non plus. Regarde, c'est l'aube.

En effet, le ciel s'éclaircissait, prenant une teinte violette. Odin se leva, rejetant le léger édredon dont l'avait couvert Sally avant de descendre à la cuisine allumer le feu. Il était encore habillé car il était resté debout la plus grande partie de la nuit, attendant que le prince se retire dans ses appartements. Il s'était allongé sur le lit pour prendre quelques instants de repos et s'était endormi profondément.

-Il a dû se lever tôt, dit Odin. Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Il n'a certainement pas passé toute la nuit auprès cet Anglais.

-Peu importe. Lida dit qu'il est réveillé. Mieux vaut faire partir ce jeune homme de la maison au plus vite. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas revoir ses partenaires d'une nuit.

Odin jeta à Sally un regard agacé avant de quitter la pièce et de gagner le troisième étage, des vêtements d'homme pour Duo sous le bras. Le couloir était vide. Odin avait renvoyé les gardes, la veille au soir avant l'arrivée de Heero. Il était en effet impératif que le prince ne soupçonne pas le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas venu de sa propre volonté. Si il en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Enfin peu lui importait désormais, même s'il en voulait à Duo pour les ennuis qu'il lui avait causés.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte. Lida s'était-elle trompée en croyant le prince lev ? Peut-être était-ce simplement son valet ? Mais non, il serait bien étonnant que le prince s'attarde auprès du jeune homme. En effet, il n'était pas dans la chambre. En revanche, Duo dormait profondément.

Odin posa les vêtements sur une chaise et alla secoua Duo.

-Assez, gémit-il dans son sommeil.

Il eut un élan de pitié. Il semblait épuisé. Une odeur lourde imprégnait la pièce. Il fallait aérer la chambre.

Il déplaça, non sans effort, la lourde armoire qui obstruait la fenêtre. La brise du petit matin s'infiltra.

-Merci, Odin, dit le prince derrière lui. Je me demandais comment déplacer ce meuble encombrant.

-Monseigneur ! Fit Odin en se retournant vivement. Pardonnez-moi. J'allais le réveiller…

-Laisse-le.

-Mais…

-Laisse-le dormir. Il en a besoin. Et puis, j'ai bien envie de voir à quoi il ressemble quand il est dans un état normal.

-Je vous le déconseille. Il n'est guère aimable.

-Ah ? C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'il a été particulièrement agréable durant la nuit. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir passé de tels moments.

Odin se détendit. Il n'y avait nulle ironie dans le ton du prince, celui-ci semblait réellement satisfait. Ses efforts étaient donc récompensés. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était appareiller sans qu'aucun problème vienne entamer la bonne humeur de son maître. Quant à Duo… Heero l'avait de toute évidence séduit. Il ne serait donc pas trop déplaisant ce matin.

Heero se retourna vers le lit. On ne distinguait sur l'oreiller qu'un bras mince mais musclé et une joue blanche. Tout le reste du visage du jeune homme était enfoui sous ses longs cheveux châtain avec quelques reflets dorés qui étaient éparpillés tout autour de lui. Depuis son lever, Heero avait ressenti le besoin irrésistible de retourner auprès de Duo. Il voulait se laver et dormir quelques heures avant le départ. Il avait pris son bain mais avait été incapable de chasser le jeune homme de son esprit.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas passé de meilleure soirée depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû être aussi épuisé que Duo, mais il avait pris son temps, retenu son plaisir et ménagé ses forces tout en le satisfaisant par d'autres moyens. L'idée de recourir à ses gardes pour satisfaire Duo l'écoeurait. Et puis, il n'avait pas voulu partager son trésor.

Il avait même éprouvé une certaine déception lorsque son démon avait fini par s'endormir. Il se sentait encore plein de vigueur.

-Savais-tu qu'il était novice en ce qui concerne les relations sexuelles entre hommes, Odin ?

-Non, monseigneur. Est-ce ennuyeux ?

-Je crois que pour lui, ça l'est. Combien avais-tu l'intention de le payer ?

Tenant compte de cette nouvelle information, qui n'était pas surprenant vu les réactions que Duo avait eu en sachant pourquoi il était ici, Odin doubla le chiffre qu'il avait en tête.

-Une centaine de livres sterling.

-Donne-lui mille, non deux mille livres. Je veux qu'il puisse se payer de nouveaux vêtements d'hommes. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était déguisé en servante, il n'a rien d'un travesti cherchant des faveurs. N'avons-nous rien de plus seyant à lui proposer à son réveil ?

La générosité du prince étant légendaire, Odin n'aurait pas dû sourciller, mais ce jeune homme n'était qu'un simple domestique, à quoi bon le saper comme un pape ?

-Je lui ai apporté des vêtements d'un de vos domestiques, monseigneur.

-Celui ne lui conviendra pas. Je suppose que Wufei refuserait de se défaire de l'un de ses vêtements. Il n'a pas décroché un mot de toute la soirée parce que je n'ai pas voulu le laisser sortir. Et il est trop rancunier pour accepter de me rendre ce petit service.

-On ira lui acheter quelque chose dès que les magasins seront ouverts, proposa Odin. Si il reste encore longtemps, se permit-il d'ajouter.

-Inutile. C'était juste pour le plaisir de jeter cette robe au feu il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande le pourquoi de ce déguisement car après cette nuit, je peux certifier qu'il a rien d'un travesti. Je t'appellerai quand il sera prêt à partir.

Le prince restait donc avec le jeune homme ? L'inconnu avait-il à ce point suscité son intérêt ? De nouveau, Odin hésita. Il n'avait jamais pris la liberté de s'opposer à son maître, comme il venait de le faire, mais son impertinence ne déclencha aucun mouvement de colère. Heero demeurait de bonne humeur. Odin ne se sentait aucune sympathie pour cet Anglais, dont l'obstination lui avait causé trop d'ennuis même si il avait fini par plaire à Heero. A son avis, on lui accordait trop d'attention. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à lui, Duo n'aurait rien reçu, en dehors de l'argent promis.

-Comme vous voulez, monseigneur.

Odin sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et s'en fut rapporter à Sally la dernière excentricité du prince.

Dans la chambre, Heero baissa les lampes et revint s'étendre sur le lit. Duo, couché sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers lui, dormait. Il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de sa joue. Duo ne bougea pas. Ses traits détendus conféraient à son visage une surprenante douceur.

La nuit qu'ils avaient passée était inoubliable. Naturellement Heero avait conscience que c'était la drogue, et non lui seul, qui avait éveillé chez Duo une telle passion. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il désirait le prendre une fois encore, maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise de l'aphrodisiaque. Répondrait-il avec la même ardeur ? C'était une sorte de défi qu'il se lançait à lui-même. En même temps, il éprouvait le besoin de se démontrer que Duo n'était pas aussi sensuel et désirable que sous l'effet de la poudre de cantharide.

Toutefois, Duo avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour retrouver ses forces. La patience était sa principale qualité et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ce matin-là, avant d'appareiller.

**A suivre**

Note : Une grand merci à Onarluca**, Kenshin-sama, Sirna, Liam63, Chris52, Kurama, Gayana, Blurp3, Miss Faust**. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait même si il était court.

Un message pour **Malicia** : Alors je suis désolée que tu ais mal pris le chapitre précédent. La rencontre en Heero et Duo était… Disons assez explosive mais de là à parler d'un viol comme tu l'entends, n'est ce pas un peu exagér ? Libre à toi de lire la suite ou non, tu rateras quelque chose. J'ai lu des fics pire que celle-ci où les violent étaient gratuits et inutiles, mais bon à chacun sa vision des choses. Nous n'allons pas faire de débat là-dessus.


	8. chap8

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : 1x2

Remarque : Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement !

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**8/42**

Une activité fébrile s'empara de la maison dès le lever du soleil : Le prince tenait à laisser l'hôtel qu'il avait loué, dans un état impeccable. Le personnel de cet hôtel, que le prince n'avait pas voulu garder à son service préférant être entouré de ses propres domestiques, ne trouverait rien à redire. Cependant, rien ne bougeait dans la chambre du troisième étage.

Odin, qui attendait patiemment au bout du couloir que son maître l'appelle, en conclut que Heero s'était endormi. Il avait passé plus de trois heures auprès de cet Anglais. Oui, il s'était probablement assoupi. Peu importait d'ailleurs, il le réveillerait au moment de partir.

Heero ne dormait pas. Il s'étonnait lui-même de sa patience car le temps s'écoulait avec lenteur tandis qu'il contemplait Duo endormi, sans le toucher. Enfin, il le prit dans ses bras et le caressa doucement.

-Plus tard, Lucy, laisse-moi ! Murmura Duo.

Qui était Lucy ?

Etrangement, cela dérangea Heero de savoir qu'une certaine Lucy existait dans la vie de Duo. Etait-elle sa femme ?

Pourtant, Duo ne portait pas d'alliance. Heero préféra mettre de côté cette pensée des plus contrariantes et regarda Duo. La nuit dernière, comme il lui avait adressé la parole en japonais, Duo lui avait répondu dans cette langue, qu'il parlait d'ailleurs très bien. Ses maîtres étaient sûrement d'origine japonaise car cette langue était peu courante en Angleterre. Cependant l'Anglais lui convenait mieux, normal, et le ton de commandement dont Duo usait ne manquait pas de saveur. Comme l'anglais n'était pas sa langue préférée, il décida de continuer à s'exprimer en japonais.

-Viens, Duo, dit-il, en laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau satinée de ses épaules. Je m'ennuie trop à attendre que tu te réveilles.

Duo ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage du prince tout contre le sien. Il battit des paupières et tenta d'accommoder son regard. Duo ne paraissait ni surpris ni affolé. Le reconnaissant-il ? Heero se sentit déconcerté.

Lentement, Duo s'écarta de lui, sans cesser de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait : cet adonis qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit, était-il bien réel ? Duo avait du mal à le croire. Il ne prit même pas conscience qu'il admirait un homme encore embrumé par les sensations de plaisir que lui avait procuré le prince.

-Disparais-tu au premier coup de minuit ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Duo.

Ravi, Heero éclata de rire.

-Si tu m'as oublié si vite, je suis prêt à te rafraîchir la mémoire.

Duo rougit au souvenir de la nuit précédente constatant avec horreur que ce n'était pas un cauchemar (rêve ?) mais bien la réalité.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas défendu ?

Il aurait très bien pu se lutter même si il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue, mais ça avait été tout le contraire. Le plus humiliant dans tout cela était que Duo avait apprécié, il avait aimé toutes les sensations que Heero lui avait données. Heero avait fait de lui un Homosexuel.

-J'ai fait l'amour avec un homme, ne put s'empêcher de gémir Duo, une main passant sur son visage. Puis se tournant vers le prince :

-Que fais tu encore l ? Tu pourrais au moins me laisser seul avec ma honte.

-Pourquoi avoir honte ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal.

-Ca, je le sais figure toi. Tu m'as réduit à l'impuissance et je n'ai été que ta victime.

Duo se détourna en proie au désespoir, donnant ainsi à Heero l'occasion de contempler son dos et sa ravissante chute de reins.

-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il, avec une nuance d'inquiétude.

Duo se raidit.

-Je ne pleure pas, fit-il d'une voix assourdie. Pourquoi ne parts tu pas ?

-C'est ça que tu attends ? N'y compte pas.

Duo se retourna vers lui, ses yeux étincelaient de colère.

-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais !

Il se leva, cherchant à entraîner avec lui le drap, sur lequel Heero était allongé. Heero demeurait impassible.

-Lève-toi ! S'écria Duo.

-Non.

Il croisa les mains derrière sa nuque dans une attitude désinvolte.

-La récréation est terminée, Yuy. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Duo, je croyais que nous en avions terminé avec les formalités surtout après avoir été si intime cette nuit, reprocha-t-il gentiment

Duo rougit de honte et de fureur.

-Dois-je te rappeler de nous n'avons pas été présentés ? dit-il les dents serrer contenant se fureur.

- Les convenances avant tout ? Ok. Heero Alexandrov Yuy.

-Tu oublies ton titre, ricana Duo dédaigneusement. Prince, c'est ça ?

Heero releva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Ca te déplaît ?

-Je m'en fiche éperdument. Maintenant, j'apprécierais un peu d'intimité afin de pouvoir m'habiller et quitter cette maison, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Rien ne presse, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout mon temps…

-Moi non ! On m'a retenu ici toute la nuit. Ma famille doit être malade d'inquiétude.

-Voilà qui est facile à régler. Donne-moi l'adresse et j'envoie quelqu'un la rassurer sur ton sort.

-C'est hors de question. Je ne te donnerai pas mon adresse pour que tu puisses, par la suite, me retrouver lorsque tes envies perverses te reprendront. Je vais partir d'ici et tu ne me reverras plus jamais.

Si seulement Duo n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase !

Un sentiment de regret étreignit Heero. Il comprit alors que s'il avait eu un peu plus de temps, il aurait eu plaisir à faire davantage connaissance avec Duo, le premier partenaire qu'il ait jamais rencontré qui demeurait insensible à son titre, à sa richesse et à son charme.

-Aimerais-tu aller en Russie ? Demanda Heero soudain en passant du coq à l'âne.

Duo le regard interloqué. Ce prince avait le chic pour changer de sujet quand bon lui semblait.

-Je ne prends pas le peine de répondre à une telle bêtise, répondit-il méfiant.

-Duo, je vais commencer à croire que je te déplais.

-C'est le cas, je ne suis pas homo ! S'écria Duo

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu cette nuit, tu étais même très entreprenant, répondit Heero, taquin.

Duo rougit. Il ne pouvait pas encore accepter cet état de fait, Il s'était trop longtemps persuadé d'être le plus normal de la famille

-Connaître ton corps n'est pas te connaître. Je ne sais que deux choses sur toi : Ton nom et que tu quittes l'Angleterre aujourd'hui. Ah, j'oubliais : je sais également que tes domestiques n'hésitent pas à commettre des actes odieux pour ton bon plaisir.

-Ah ! Nous y sommes. Voilà ce qui te tracasse. La manière dont nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est normal. On ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Mais, à vrai dire, moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'aurais pu te laisser sans recours, en proie aux tortures de l'aphrodisiaque.

Duo lui adressa un regard noir.

-Si tu t'attends à un remerciement de ma part pour ton « aide » tu attendras longtemps. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais pourquoi on m'a drogué. C'était pour te permettre de me plier à ta volonté. Mais je n'en resterai pas l : ton homme de main va devoir répondre de ses actes devant un tribunal. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça de cette affaire.

Ce serait trop facile !

-Voyons, quel mal t'a-t-on fait ? Aucun. Il est vrai que tu n'avais jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec un homme, mais cela n'a rien de terrible puisque tu as apprécié. Au contraire.

Si la situation n'avait pas été horrible, Duo aurait éclaté de rire devant une telle absurdité. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Heero était sincère. Il traitait cette scandaleuse histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'une bagatelle. Décidemment, ce n'était qu'un libertin. Inutile de chercher à le convaincre. Inutile non plus de le traiter avec mépris, il ne comprendrait pas puisqu'il le prenait pour un simple domestique ! Duo avait également l'impression qu'il ne réagirait pas différemment si il lui révélait sa véritable identité, ce qui était hors de question. Il valait mieux qu'il essaie de maîtriser sa colère.

-Donc si je résume bien, et tu me contredis si j'ai tord, tu ne tiens pas compte du fait que j'ai été enlevé en pleine rue, jeté de force dans une voiture, bâillonné et séquestré dans cette chambre toute la journée d'hier. On m'a insulté, menac

-Menac ? Releva-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, menacé. J'ai voulu appeler de l'aide et on m'a dit que les gardes postés devant la porte n'hésiteraient pas à recourir à la force pour me faire taire. On a utilisé la même menace pour m'obliger à prendre un bain et à manger.

-Des sottises… On ne t'a pas brutalis ?

-Peu importe ! Odin n'avait pas le droit de m'emmener ici et de m'y retenir contre ma volonté.

-A quoi bon revenir sans cesse sur le fait qu'on t'a séquestré alors que tu as fini par prendre du bon temps ? Laisse tomber cette histoire. Cela ne te rapportera rien d'aller devant la justice. Odin a l'ordre de se montrer généreux envers toi.

-De l'argent ? S'enquit Duo d'un ton trompeusement suave.

-Bien sûr. Je paie mon plaisir.

-Combien de temps vais-je le répéter ? Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serait jamais s'écria Duo furieux.

-Tu refuses deux mille livres ?

S'il pensait que l'énoncé de ce chiffre suffirait à calmer Duo, il eut la preuve du contraire.

-Non seulement je refuse cet argent, mais je serais vraiment content de te dire où tu peux te le mettre.

-Epargne-moi les détails, dit-il d'un ton où on percevait un début d'agacement.

-Et tu ne peux pas non plus acheter mon silence. Aussi inutile de continuer à m'insulter.

-Ton silence ?

- Non mais, tu m'as écouté au moins ?

-Mais si, chaque mot, assura le prince. Maintenant, arrête, veux tu ? Viens ici.

Duo recula, soudain méfiant.

-Non.

Le ton exaspéra Duo. Il n'était pas convainquant. Mais il savait que si le prince le touchait, il n'était pas sur d'y résister. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse le toucher à ce point et le fait que cela soit un homme était encore plus difficile à admettre. Heero était séduisant il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le trouver beau. Que Duo l'ai désiré et aimé toute la nuit ne cessait de l'étonner. Il lui fallait faire un sérieux effort sur lui-même pour se défendre contre l'attirance qu'il avait pour le prince. Brandir une colère des plus légitime et ne pas se perdre dans une contemplation de ce corps parfait était sa seule arme.

Cette réaction amusa Heero. Il connaissait trop bien un regard plein de désir pour ne pas être conscient du dilemme qui agitait Duo. Il lui suffisait de se montrer pressant… Il hésita. Heero le désirait, certes, mais il sentait Duo trop agité, trop inquiet. Avec un soupir, il laissa retomber sa main.

-Très bien. J'avais espéré… Peu importe. Il s'assit sur le lit, puis le regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec un sourire séducteur. Tu en es sûr ?

Duo Fulminait intérieurement. Comme il aurait aimé ne pas comprendre ce à quoi le prince faisait allusion ! Mais impossible de se méprendre sur son sourire. Comment, après les excès de la nuit, pouvait-il avoir encore envie de faire l'amour ?

-Tout à fait sûr, répondit-il même si son corps disait le contraire. A sa plus grande honte, malgré cette nuit, son corps réclamait encore des caresses.

Si seulement il partait maintenant !

Heero se leva, fit quelques pas vers le fauteuil où Odin avait posé les vêtements et les lui tendit.

-Pourquoi t'être déguisé en femme ? C'est un détail qui m'intrigue depuis que je t'ai vu. Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'un travesti.

Duo arracha les vêtements des mains de Heero.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Et pourtant si, puisque que c'est en croyant que tu étais une femme que tu es ici.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché d'abuser de moi, s'écria Duo.

Heero soupira. Il ne servait à rien de le convaincre, tôt ou tard Duo devrait admettre ce qu'il était vraiment.

-Tu devrais accepter l'argent, Duo, que cela ta plaise ou non. Si c'est la somme qui te contrarie, c'est bien malgré moi Tu pourras t'acheter de meilleurs vêtements. Un cadeau en quelque sorte, rien de plus.

Duo leva les yeux vers lui. Il était très grand. Il ne se souvenait pas s'en être aperçu la veille au soir. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Les cadeaux non plus, je ne peux pas les accepter de ta part.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est tout.

Ce refus systématique finit par irriter le prince. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Tu vas accepter et je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot à ce sujet, déclara-il, autoritaire. Après t'être habillé, Odin te déposera…

-Tu peux garder ton chien de garde, interrompit Duo sèchement. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment écouté. Je t'ai dit que j'allais faire arrêter Odin.

-Je regrette mais je ne peux pas te permettre cette petite vengeance personnelle, même pour apaiser la blessure infligée à ton amour-propre. Je ne me sépare pas de mon domestique.

-Tu n'auras pas le choix, de même que je ne l'ai pas eu non plus.

Avec quel plaisir Duo prononça cette phrase !

Heero eut un sourire condescendant.

-Tu oublies que mon bateau appareille aujourd'hui.

-Ton bateau peut être retenu.

Heero serra les lèvres, soudain vexé.

-Et toi aussi jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus me poser de problèmes !

-Ne te gêne pas ! Mais croire que j'en resterai là, c'est me sous-estimer.

A quoi bon poursuivre cette conversation ? Songea Heero, à bout de patience.

Que pouvait faire Duo après tout ?

Les autorités anglaises n'oseraient jamais le retenir sur la déposition d'un simple domestique. C'était stupide.

Avec un bref mouvement de tête, il quitta la pièce, mais dans le couloir, il s'arrêta. Il oubliait qu'il n'était pas en Russie. Les lois en Russie garantissaient les privilèges de l'aristocratie alors qu'en Angleterre la justice pouvait être saisie par une simple roturier et l'on tenait davantage compte du peuple. Duo pouvait fort bien créer un scandale qui parviendrait aux oreilles de la reine.

La visite du tsar étant attendue pour bientôt, Heero ne pouvait se permettre un scandale. L'opinion publique était déjà fortement anti-russe. Le tsar Alexandre, qui avait su tenir en échec Napoléon Bonaparte, avait joui d'un grand prestige en Angleterre, mais son successeur, Nicolas, était considéré comme un intriguant aux visées politiques contestables. Heero de surcroît n'était-il pas venu en Angleterre pour empêcher que la conduite débridée de son frère ne nuise à l'empereur ?

-Part-il maintenant, monseigneur ?

Odin sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Odin s'approcher.

-Comment ? Non. Tu avais raison. Duo a un caractère épouvantable. Il refuse d'entendre raison. C'est ennuyeux.

Il éclata soudain de rire.

-Il veut te voir moisir en prison.

L'indifférence de Odin à cette nouvelle témoignait de l'étendue du pouvoir de Heero quand il s'agissait de protéger ses domestiques.

-Où est le problème ?

-Je crains qu'il n'ait pas l'intention de renoncer à sa vengeance, même lorsque nous serons partis.

-Mais le visite du tsar…

-Justement. Cela n'aurait aucune importance si le tsar n'était pas attendu à Londres. Qu'en penses-tu, Odin ? As-tu une suggestion ?

Odin en avait une mais des plus irrévocables : jamais le prince ne donnerait l'ordre de le faire disparaître, définitivement.

-Ne peut-on le persuader de… ?

Comme Heero fronçait les sourcils, il reprit :

-Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas le relâcher.

-C'est ce qui me semble, répondit Heero.

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina soudain sur ses lèvres. La solution qu'il envisageait le séduisait visiblement.

-Je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de le séquestrer, pendant quelques mois du moins. Nous le renverrons dans son pays avant que la Neva ne gèle.

Le visage de Odin se crispa. La perspective de subir les protestations et autres insultes de ce démon pendant des mois ne l'enchantait guère. On aurait pu le séquestrer sur place. Mais Heero envisageait de l'emmener en Russie, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Que Diable lui trouvait-il de si excitant ?

-Mais nous risquons des ennuis à la frontière. Les autorités anglaises voudront savoir qui il est. Cela peut être dangereux.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre d'erreurs.

-Nous dirons que c'est un domestique. Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas profiter de ses talents, quels qu'ils soient. Il sera toujours temps d'y revenir plus tard. Pour l'instant, embarque-le à bord avec le plus grande discrétion. Cache-le dans une de mes malles : il est petit. Et prévois-lui des vêtements de voyage.

Odin acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, soulagé que le prince maintienne le jeune homme dans un statut de domestique. La situation était ainsi plus acceptable.

-Ce sera tout ?

-Non, répondit Heero d'un ton coupant. Il ne faut pas le brutaliser. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le plus léger hématome. Fais attention à lui et traite-le avec ménagements.

Comment le faire entrer dans une malle sans user de la force ? Se demanda Odin tandis que le prince s'éloignait. La mauvaise humeur le gagnait.

Un domestique ! Le prince était exaspéré par ce jeune homme mais, au fond, il était subjugué.

**A suivre…**


	9. chap9

Auteur: Kaory/Johanna

Mail: 

Origine: Gundam Wings

Genre : AU, yaoi, OOC

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi… Dommage.

Couples : 1x2

Remarque : Merci pour vos messages d'encouragement ! Les réponses viendront aux fils des chapitres. Patience et désolée du retard.

Bonne lecture !

LES FEUX DU DESIR 

**9/42**

Odin ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour laisser passer les deux valets qui portaient la malle du prince.

-Attention. Posez-la doucement. Très bien. Vous pouvez partir.

Il fit quelques pas vers la malle verrouillée. La clé était dans sa poche mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre le risque de libérer maintenant le garçon. Le bateau n'appareillait que dans une heure. Mieux valait être prudent et le laisser enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pris la mer. Alors, Duo ne pourrait plus s'échapper.

Des coups sourds retentirent de l'intérieur de la malle. Des coups de pied sans doute. Loin de compatir, il sourit. Il manquait de confort ? Tant pis pour lui. Cet arrogant ne méritait pas d'autre traitement.

Duo n'aurait sans doute pas été d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Il avait désormais une dent de plus contre ces Russes. Etre ainsi ligoté « encore » et enfermé dans une malle était absolument intolérable.

Mais à quoi s'attendre d'autre ?

Duo avait été assez idiot pour prévenir le Prince de ses intentions.

Mais il avait quand même une excuse.

Comment garder les idées claires quand vous êtes nu devant un homme qui vous contemple avec un désir si manifeste ?

Pas de doute, c'était Heero le responsable de tout cela. Duo commençait de s'habiller, après le départ du prince, lorsque Odin avait pénétré dans la chambre, accompagné d'un autre individu en livrée noir et or, tout aussi imposant. Sans un mot et avant que Duo ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense, le laquais l'avait bâillonné et lui avait lié poignets et chevilles. Puis, le soulevant comme si il ne pesait rien, il avait rapidement descendu les escaliers. Duo pensait qu'ils allaient sortir de la maison. Mais non. Il entra dans une pièce du second étage et le déposa dans une malle dont il ferma rapidement le couvercle. Duo tenta d'appeler à l'aide.

Sa position était des plus inconfortables.

Il était complètement replié, ses genoux remontés contre son torse et les mains écrasées par son propre poids.

Une position horriblement inconfortable et douloureuse.

Le bâillon étouffait ses cris. Alors, il essaya de donner des coups de pied contre la paroi de la malle mais il se trouvait si serré que ses efforts furent vains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se résigner.

De toute évidence, on ne le délivrerait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas quitté la maison.

Où était-il maintenant ?

Une voiture l'avait emmené en cahotant vers une destination inconnue. Puis, la malle avait été transportée et posée sur sol. Aucun son ne lui parvenait plus. Duo n'entendait que son propre souffle haletant. L'air commençait à manquer. Si on ne le délivrait pas rapidement, il finirait par étouffer. Allons, il fallait essayer de ne pas céder à la panique. Si il réussissait à garder son calme, le peu d'oxygène qui s'infiltrait par les fentes du couvercle pourrait suffire à le maintenir en vie.

L'attente se prolongeait interminablement et Duo dut admettre que ses ravisseurs avaient peut-être décidé de l'oublier là afin d'en finir définitivement avec lui. Une façon comme une autre de l'empêcher de mettre ses menaces à exécution. S'ils redoutaient se vengeance, ils ne pouvaient lui rendre sa liberté.

Cette malle serait donc son cercueil ?

Le prince Heero agirait après… Après… ?

Non, c'était impossible. Mais ce monstre de Odin, lui, était tout à fait capable d'une telle infamie.

A l'office, Odin avançait une main vers les petites tourtes à la viande que sa femme cuisinait à la perfection. D'une légère tape sur le poignet, Sally interrompit son geste à quelques centimètres de l'objet de sa convoitise.

-Ce plat est pour les princes, gronda-t-elle. Si tu en veux, il faudra me demander de t'en préparer.

A côté de Odin, le cuisinier du bateau s'esclaffa.

-Tu devras te contenter de ma cuisine pour ce soir, comme les autres.

Il ajouta tout bas :

-Que se passe-t-il ? Elle est en colère contre toi ? Elle n'a pas l'air commode.

Odin jeta un regard noir au cuisinier qui retourna à ses casseroles. En effet, Sally semblait de méchante humeur. Quand il lui avait dit que le prince avait décidé d'emmener le jeune anglais en Russie, elle avait froncé les sourcils et décrétée que c'était mal de le traiter de la sorte. Et comme il faisait remarquer que l'idée de la malle était de Heero, elle avait répliqué que la dureté du prince à l'égard de ce pauvre jeune homme ne s'expliquait pas. Mais c'était contre lui, Odin, qu'elle était fâchée.

-Dort-il encore ? Demanda Sally.

-Oui. Rien ne presse pour le dîner.

-Inutile de t'inquiéter. Tout sera prêt en temps voulu. Qu'as-tu fait de l'Anglais ? Demanda-t-elle avec une brusque inquiétude.

-Sa malle est avec les autres dans le cabine, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec avec toute la rancoeur dont il était capable. Il faudra que je lui installe un hamac.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a semblé préférable d'attendre qu'on ait quitté Londres pour le libérer.

-Alors ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé.

-Tu as fait des trous d'aération au moins dans cette malle ? Tu sais que les bagages du prince sont particulièrement étanches.

Odin blêmit.

Des trous d'aération ?

Cela ne lui était pas venu à l'idée. Normal, il n'avait encore jamais enfermé quelqu'un dans une malle.

Sally interpréta justement sa pâleur soudaine.

-Es-tu fou ? S'écria-t-elle. Dépêche-toi et prie pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Vite !

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre la fin de se phrase. Les ordres du prince lui revenaient à l'esprit. Pas de brutalités, pas la moindre meurtrissure.

S'il était menacé de l'enfer pour un malheureux bleu, quel ne serait pas son châtiment s'il avait stupidement provoqué la mort du jeune homme ?

Mieux valait n'y pas songer.

Sally courut sur ses talons. Ils dévalèrent dans la coursive avec une telle hâte qu'au moment où ils passèrent devant la cabine du prince, cinq domestiques et plusieurs membres de l'équipage leur avaient emboîté le pas, par curiosité.

Heero, qui venait de se réveiller, envoya Treize, son valet, voir quelle était la cause de ce tapage. En sortant dans le couloir, ce dernier aperçut le petit groupe qui se précipitait dans une cabine, quelques portes plus loin.

Ils sont dans la réserve aux bagages, Votre Grandeur.

Le prince voyageant avec de nombreux malles, il lui fallait une cabine supplémentaire pour loger ses effets personnels. Sana doute une malle s'était-elle renversée.

-Je vais voir, ajouta le valet.

-Attends ! Ordonna Heero, comprenant soudain que Duo était probablement responsable de cette agitation. Ce doit être l'Anglais. Amène-le-moi.

Treize acquiesça de la tête. L'idée de demander qui était ce mystérieux Anglais ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Il n'était pas dans le secret des aventures amoureuses du prince, et devait attendre que Sally, qui était incapable de tenir sa langue, les lui raconte. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée d'interroger Heero en personne. On ne posait pas de questions au prince.

Odin avait déverrouillé la malle et soulevé le couvercle, trop bouleversé pour remarquer l'attroupement qui s'était formé.

Duo avait les yeux clos. Il demeura immobile, sans la moindre réaction à l'irruption soudaine de la lumière. Odin sentit la panique le gagner. Puis il vit la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever tandis qu'il emplissait profondément ses poumons d'air frais.

Il n'était pas mort. Odin sentit un profond sentiment de reconnaissance l'envahir pendant quelques instants. Puis il aperçut la lueur meurtrière qui assombrissait les yeux améthyste du jeune homme. Il eut envie de refermer le couvercle de la malle mais Sally, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, le rappela à l'ordre. Avec un grognement, il se pencha pour sortir Duo de la malle. Il le mit debout mais Duo s'effondre aussitôt contre lui.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne réfléchit pas ! Il doit être complètement engourdi.

Sally rabattit le couvercle de la malle.

-Assieds-le ici et aide-moi à enlever ces cordes.

Tous les membres de Duo étaient endoloris et ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Duo se laissa asseoir sans protester, incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. A demi conscient, il percevait dans une sorte de brume ses bourreaux qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

Odin délia ses poignets tandis que Sally libérait ses chevilles. Duo était pieds nus. Il n'avait pas encore mis ses chaussures quand Odin était entré dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer non plus et ses cheveux tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules. Mais le plus gênant, c'était que sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et qu'il n'avait pas eu non plus le temps de mettre un pantalon. Sous le regard scrutateur et… Appréciateur ?!... Des inconnus qui se pressaient sur le seuil de la cabine, ses joues s'empourprèrent. On ne l'avait jamais jusqu'à présent surpris dans cette tenue et voilà que six personnes se trouvaient avec lui dans cette pièce minuscule.

Qui étaient ces gens ?

Et où était-il ?

Il perçut alors le roulis du bateau. Il l'avait senti dans la malle mais il avait espéré se tromper. Des brides de mots lui parvinrent, du russe. Il comprit qu'il était sur un navire russe.

Avec un gémissement, il ramena ses bras libérés devant lui, remua prudemment les épaules et plia les coudes. Odin tentait de dénouer le bâillon. Duo le sentit hésiter : cet imbécile savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il pourrait parler. Il lui assènerait quelques vérités bien senties ; il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il hésitait toujours mais Duo n'avait pas encore récupéré suffisamment d'agilité dans ses doigts pour enlever lui-même le bâillon.

Quelques mots russes dispersèrent les domestiques, qui étaient restés attroupés à la porte. Le bâillon tomba mais Duo avait la bouche tellement sèche, qu'il ne put que péniblement articuler :

-De l'eau…

Sally alla en chercher et Odin se mit à masser les chevilles de Duo. Duo l'aurait volontiers envoyé promener d'un coup de pied mais ses jambes lui semblaient de plomb.

-Je te dois des excuses, lâcha Odin de mauvaise grâce, sans le regarder. J'aurai dû faire des trous d'aération dans la malle, mais cela ne m'est pas venu à l'idée.

Duo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et le fait de l'avoir bouclé dans une malle comme un tas de chiffons ?

C'était normal, cela ?

-Ce n'est pas ta seule faute, tu… Tu…

Duo renonça à achever sa phrase. Parler était trop difficile et, de toute façon, il ne voulait rien comprendre. Le sang se remettait lentement à circuler dans ses membres engourdis. Tout son corps était douloureux. Duo serra les dents. Mince ! C'était douloureux ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti une souffrance pareille.

Sally revint avec de l'eau et Duo but avidement, renversant une partie du contenu de la tasse sur lui-même. Il ne se souciait guère, en ce moment, de ce que la bonne éducation imposait. Sa soif, au moins, était soulagée. En revanche, des milliers d'aiguilles déchiraient ses jambes et ses mains. La douleur devenait insupportable. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tape des pieds, ça t'aidera.

Sally prononça ces mots avec douceur mais Duo n'avait cure de sa compassion.

-Je… Oh, sois maudit Odin ! On n'écartèle plus les gens de nos jours mais je veillerai à ce que ce supplice soit rétabli ou je le ferrai moi-même avec un plaisir.

Odin accueillit cet éclat de colère avec une totale indifférence, bien qu'au font il ne doutait pas que Duo serait capable de le lui faire. Sally, qui lui massait les mains, se mit à rire.

-Eh bien, Il a l'esprit toujours aussi vif !

-On joue de malchance, grommela Odin.

Ils s'étaient exprimés en russe, ce qui ulcéra Duo. Une grossièreté de plus !

-Je parle cinq langues, mais pas le russe. Je vous prie de parler au moins le français ou l'anglais en ma présence. Et je tiens à vous dire que la Royal Navy poursuivra ce bateau jusqu'en Russie si c'est nécessaire.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, répliqua Odin avec un mépris évident. Bientôt, tu vas nous apprendre que tu as l'oreille de la reine.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répartit-il. J'ai également son amitié car j'ai été pendant un an à la cour. D'ailleurs, quand bien même je n'aurai pas son appui, l'influence du comte de Gundam suffirait à ce que l'on me rende justice.

-Ton employeur ?

-Ne dis de sottises, Sally, intervint Odin. Un comte anglais ne se soucie pas d'un domestique. Il ne lui appartient pas comme nous appartenons à notre maître.

Le dédain avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots sidéra Duo.

Ce primitif était fier d'être considéré comme un objet !

C'était incroyable… Mais le pire, c'était qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous avez commis l'erreur de me prendre pour un domestique et je n'ai pas voulu vous détromper, car je ne tenais pas à révéler mon identité. Mais cela suffit maintenant. Vous avez dépassé les bornes. Le comte de Gundam est mon père, pas mon employeur. Je suis Duo Maxwell, lord Duo maxwell.

Odin et Sally échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. L'expression de la femme échappa à Duo. Sally semblait dire : « tu vois ? Tout s'explique maintenant, son arrogance, ses allures hautaines, son ton impérieux… » Odin, en revanche, resta de marbre.

-Qui que tu sois, tu perds ton temps à te mettre en colère contre moi, dit-il avec le plus grand calme. Je n'ai pas agi sur ma propre initiative, cette fois. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à un ordre en t'enfermant dans cette malle. Mon seul tort consiste à ne pas avoir pratiqué de trous d'aération dans le couvercle. Car il ne fallait pas te maltraiter. Et peut-être aurais-je dû te libérer plus tôt…

-Peut-être ? interrompit Duo, au comble de l'exaspération.

Il ne put en dire davantage. La douleur qu'il ressentait dans les jambes devenait trop insupportable pour le laisser poursuivre. Il réglerait ses comptes plus tard. Il se pencha en avant pour se masser les jambes sans se rendre compte qu'il exposait la moitié de ses fesses à Treize qui observait la scène sur le pas de la porte.

-Le prince veut voir le jeune anglais, dit-il enfin, remplissant la mission dont on l'avait chargé.

Odin jeta un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule, saisi de crainte à l'idée de devoir affronter son maître.

-Il n'est pas en état de…

-Il a dit maintenant, Odin.


End file.
